Mèches d'Or
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Des jeunes filles blondes de tout mileu social confondu, disparaissent et sont retrouvées scalpées par un étrange tueur qui semble connaître personnellement Hotchner. Reid va de plus en plus mal. Suite d'une autre fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

Type de fiction:Drama/Suspense(K+)  
Titre : Mèche d'or  
Auteur : Manon...Gray Gubler??/Crimin4l-f4nficti0n  
Personnages : Spencer Reid, J.J, Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Elle Greenaway, Pénélope Garcia. (l'équipe quoi)  
Résumé : Des jeunes filles blondes de tout mileu social confondu, disparaissent et sont retrouvées "scalpées" par un étrange tueur qui semble connaître personnellement Hotchner. De plus, la nièce de Gideon est au nombre des victimes ce qui va le pousser à prendre l'enquête en main. Pendant ce temps-là, Reid reçoit d'étranges messages qui pourrait bien avoir un rapport avec l'enquête...  
Disclamer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, je suis restée la plus fidèle possible aux comportements que les producteurs de la série leur ont donné. Je n'ai pas faite cette fics pour l'argent, seulement pour m'amuser.  
Note de l'auteur: Merci de ne pas copier ma fiction!

De mauvaise humeur, la jeune fille rentrait chez elle : elle revenait de son école. Les vieux immeubles autours d'elle semblait l'observer de leurs vieilles fenêtres crasseuses ; elle passait toujours par cette petite ruelle, trop sombre pour une journée d'été. Une fois de plus, elle avait une "pète" en math et une fois de plus, elle n'osait pas rentrer chez elle. Pour voir quoi de toute manière? Son père affalé dans le sofa, une bière en main et sa mère au téléphone ou en train de s'enfiler cigarette sur cigarette...Elle se sentait si seule chez elle, si mal, en faite. Selon son bulletin scolaire, la jeune fille blonde qui marchait dans la rue, les poings serrés, se prénommait Kelly Potter. Elle avait la démarche ferme et souple des jeunes filles de son âge. Elle était vraiment jolie, un peu dans la lune selon son carnet de note, mais tellement gentille que personne ne pouvait lui reprocher ce petit défaut. Toutes ses informations, il les connaissait par coeur, lui qui la suivait depuis maintenant une semaine, avait réussi à savoir presque tout sur elle : du nom de son animal en peluche à celui de son copain... Kelly était tellement préoccupé par la manière dont elle allait annoncé la nouvelle à ses parents, qu'elle ne sentit même pas la main qui l'attrapa par derrière, en lui tordant légèrement le cou, juste assez pour entendre un petit craquement sinistre, juste assez pour que ses jambes ne réponde plus... mais pas assez pour la tuer, ce qui, aurait été mieux vu la suite de son histoire...Le tueur tira le corps inerte de la jeune fille jusqu'à une camionnette blanche, couverte de taches de rouille et la déposa à l'intérieur. Le quartier dans lequel ils étaient était calme et désert, personne n'avait rien vu... L'homme se dirigea alors vers l'avant de la camionnette sous l'oeil attentif des vieux murs du quartier, mais les murs ne parleront jamais, au grand malheur de cette jeune fille qui mourut quelques heures plus tard...

Spencer regardait la petite balle jaune, puis son regard glissa sur le corps de son adversaire : droitière, athlétique, jolie...Il ne put réprimé un petit sourire, mais s'il ne se concentrait pas, il n'y arriverais pas et pour faire une équation mentale, la beauté de la personne n'avait aucune importance... Elle était à plus ou moins 23,77 m de lui... Elle frappait toujours légèrement vers la droite, visant la moitié du terrain, vu l'angle menaçant que fit son bras quand elle lança la balle, prête à frapper dedans, Reid s'avança vers le point "x" où devait retomber la balle. Comme prévu la balle jaune atterri juste devant Spencer qui l'a réceptionna et frappa un bon coup dessus avec sa raquette : la balle partit à toute allure vers un des côtés du terrain, ne laissant à l'adversaire aucune chance pour la réceptionnée. Souriant, Spencer s'avança vers le filet où s'était déjà postée la jolie Jennifer Jareau qui lui répondit en mauvaise perdante:  
-Le soleil me gênait...  
-Mais oui, c'est sûr que le soleil tape toujours dans les yeux du perdant...  
Avec un petit sourire de coin J.J se pencha au dessus du filet, sa bouche étant à quelques centimètres de celle de Spencer. Tous deux sentaient le souffle de l'autre caressant d'une brise aussi chaude que la braise le visage de celui en face. Spencer pencha légèrement la tête et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, timidement, quand soudain une sonnerie les fit sursauter.  
-Merde, fit J.J tandis que Reid s'éloignait de quelques centimètres.  
Elle attrapa son portable et d'un geste furieux, l'ouvrit :  
-Allo!  
-Allo, J.J.?, lui répondit une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.  
-Gideon? Que ce passe-t-il?  
-C'est urgent, il va falloir que tu viennes tout de suite, ramène Reid avec toi... Il a fini son congé maladie maintenant.  
-Expliquez-vous...  
-Pas le temps, venez tout de suite, on prend l'avion dans 1h30...  
-Mais...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, son patron venait de raccrocher...  
Elle se retourna vers Spencer qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle ; il faisait comme si de rien n'était et rangeait les raquettes dans leurs housses, sûrement croyait-il que cela ne le concernait pas. D'un air nostalgique, Jennifer se retourna et regarda le terrain de tennis sur lequel ils se trouvaient, elle et Reid.  
En effet, Jennifer avait proposé, quelques semaines plus tôt de lui apprendre à jouer au tennis. Bien que Reid ne soit pas vraiment un sportif dans l'âme, il s'était donné à fond, pour prouver à J.J qu'il n'était pas qu'un intello coincé...Mais s'il venait s'était surtout pour la voir, pour faire partie de son emploi du temps, mais ça, elle n'en était pas sûre…ils se tournaient autour depuis longtemps et là, il y a à peine quelques secondes, ils s'étaient embrassés, mais il fallait l'oublier... La future enquête dabord, en plus, les autres ne devaient rien savoir...  
-Spenc', dit alors la jolie blonde.  
-Mmmh?, répondit Reid, déçu, pensant qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle devait partir.  
-On doit prendre l'avion dans 1h30, donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher...  
-Quoi?, s'exclama Reid, la regardant avec suspicion, …l'avion… Mais comment ça l'avion?  
-Gideon vient de m'appeler, on doit partir pour une mission...  
-Dans le "on", tu parlais de moi, où tu as fait une erreur de conj...  
-Je parlais de toi.  
-Mais je suis en congé maladie, non?  
-Et bien plus maintenant...  
-Et on part où?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais ça a l'air urgent... Gideon m'a semblé assez bouleversé...  
Sans ajouter un mot, Reid et J.J se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cours... Reid était assez anxieux, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait plus travaillé et pour cause... on l'avait accusé d'avoir tué 3 jeunes filles, ensuite il avait appris que le tueur n'était autre que son propre père. Ce dernier lui avait tiré deux balles dans la poitrine... Le tueur, qui était donc accessoirement son père, n'avait été touché que par une balle de Spencer, mais lui n'était pas sur un terrain de tennis, mais plutôt dans un cimetière...

Les rayons du soleil tapaient tellement fort sur la route que cette dernière semblait vouloir s'évaporer. La voiture roulant à toute allure sur celle-ci avait les vitres grandes ouvertes, pour laisser entrer l'air bouillant. Dans cette voiture, Reid tentait de réfléchir au nombre de m3 d'air qui rentrait chaque minute dans la voiture, mais ses pensées étaient brouillées par des souvenirs… Sa mémoire jouait au « yo-yo » entre des coups de feu et le baiser échangé avec J.J, il y a à peine une heure de cela. Risquant un coup d'œil vers J.J, concentrée sur la route, il sentit une fois de plus monter en lui un sentiment inconnu mêlant joie et une envie. Préférant tourner les yeux de la jolie blonde, il se retourna vers la fenêtre : des enfants jouaient avec une bouche à incendie… Reid les regarda d'un air distrait, perdu dans ses pensées, quand soudain, un léger choc se fit ressentir : une bordure… Ils venaient d'arriver sur le termac du parking de l'aéroport, les autres de l'équipe étaient déjà à l'intérieur, prêts à embarquer. Reid sortit de la voiture et, en parfait gentleman, pris la valise de J.J, qui selon ses estimations, pesait environ 10 kg. Avec difficulté, Spencer avança péniblement vers l'entrée de l'aéroport. A l'intérieur de l'énorme bâtiment de verre, il pouvait d'hors et déjà apercevoir ses collègues. J.J et lui arrivèrent enfin dans le hall d'embarcation où l'air climatisé donnait à l'air une fraîcheur agréable. Ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres des autres quand Elle les aperçut. La jolie brune aux yeux noisettes ne put, malgré la gravité de la situation, réprimé un sourire et s'avança vers eux. Affectivement, elle prit Spencer dans ses bras, sous les yeux, légèrement exaspérés de J.J. Derek qui assistait à la scène d'un peu plus loin, vint aussi à leur rencontre.  
-Hey, Einstein, ça va mieux ?  
-Oui, ça va relativement bien… Mais quelqu'un pourrait nous mettre au courant de l'enquète ?s'enquit Reid, d'un air impassible.  
Derek et Elle se retournèrent en même temps et regardèrent intensément Gideon qui n'avait pas encore aperçu Reid et J.J. Enfin Elle prit la parole :  
-A Richmond, sévit un tueur en série.  
-Son mode opératoire est assez simple, reprit Derek, il suit pendant quelques temps une jeune fille, puis il finit par l'enlever et la tuer.  
-Sa particularité est qu'il ne prend que des jeunes filles blondes ; il leur tord le cou pour les paralyser, ensuite il les scalpe avant de les tuer, ajouta l'agent Greenaway.  
-Malheureusement, la nièce de Gideon habitait à Richmond…, fit Morgan, l'air dépité.  
Il n'en fallait pas plus à Reid, il avait compris le gros de l'histoire et aussi pourquoi Jason était autant bouleversé…  
-Vous avez fini votre petit « pitch » ? Demanda une voix bourrue, juste derrière eux.  
Cette voix, c'était celle de Aaron Hotchner, un homme assez mystérieux dont personne ne connaissait les sentiments… On se demandait même parfois s'il en avait.  
-Bon retour parmi nous, Reid, fit-il d'un ton autoritaire.  
J.J observa Gideon qui, à son tour, s'approcha d'eux : bien que sa démarche soit assez assurée et son regard déterminé, il ne pouvait nier n'avoir pleurer, ses yeux rougis et son visage légèrement bouffi parlait pour lui.  
-Salut Spencer, heureux de te revoir, fit Jason à l'égard de Reid, sans pour autant avoir l'air convaincu de ses paroles.  
Sans un mot, Reid fit un petit signe de tête en guise de remerciement.  
-Notre avion va décoller, alors dépêchez-vous, continua Gideon avec une étrange lassitude.  
Hotchner regardait Jason qui avait déjà tourné les talons, se dirigeant vers l'entrée d'une piste de décollage, il se demanda alors si Gideon leur serait vraiment utile : il était personnellement impliqué… N'allait-il pas faire « foirer » toute l'enquête ? Evidemment, Gideon avait toujours sut faire abstraction de ses propre sentiments lors des enquêtes…mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer? Décidant d'arrêter de se poser des questions l'homme aux yeux sombres, rejoignit le petit groupe qui se trouvait déjà sur le termac.

Sous un soleil de plomb, Hotch, toujours tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume sombre, marchait vers les autres : c'était la 5ième scène de crime qu'ils visitaient depuis ce matin. Il était presque 6h du soir et malgré cela, les rayons imperturbables de l'astre lumineux les faisait toujours transpirer à grosses gouttes. Aaron, fatigué par cette longue journée, resta à l'écart et observa l'équipe : tandis que Gideon gardait le silence et scrutait l'endroit sous tous ses angles, Derek et Elle se tenaient côte à côte sortant de temps à autre leurs appareils photos pour prendre quelques clichés et Reid, fidèle à lui-même, regardait d'un œil distrait tout ce petit monde… Distrait n'était pas le mot, car en fait, il analysait chaque mouvement de l'équipe, chaque bâtiment, le tout avec une rigueur mathématique et scientifique : il avait une mémoire photographique et savait s'en servir.  
-Voila, dit enfin Gideon, ça fera l'affaire, les photos des autres scènes de crime suffiront… Il est temps de faire le profil de notre homme.  
Tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui, s'attendant à voir un homme brisé, un homme venant de perdre un membre cher, un membre de sa famille… mais pas du tout : il se tenait normalement, toujours avec un regard à la fois chaleureux et glacial, un regard de professionnel. Cette réaction faisait un peu peur, on aurait pu se demander si Gideon était vraiment humain… mais il avait raison, rien ne servait de rester ici, autant rentrer pour faire le profil. Le silence qui rythma le retour vers le poste de police fut lourd et assez insupportable. Arrivé au poste, ils eurent, comme pour chaque enquête, la joie de voir tous les policiers rassemblés dans la salle de conférence, grâce à J.J. Comme d'habitude, tous prirent leurs places habituelles : Reid s'assit sur un bureau, Derek se mit debout près du tableau, Elle vers un coin de la pièce, Gideon dans l'autre et Hotch au milieu. Hotch commença à décrire le profil avec sa voix dure et ténébreuse :  
-Notre homme doit avoir entre 25 et 35 ans, il a depuis toujours eu une haine pour les femmes et en particulier contre les blondes.  
-Cette haine ne remonte sûrement pas à longtemps, car sinon, nous aurions déjà eu d'autres cas isolés du même type que ceux perpétrés pour le moment et un contre la personne concernée…à moins qu'elle ne soit morte, continua Reid, mais le fait qu'il garde les cheveux de ses victimes prouvent qu'il veut peut-être les lui envoyer par la suite.  
-Donc, fit Derek, si un jour une femme blonde reçoit des mèches de cheveux il faut qu'elle nous avertisse immédiatement, cet homme est très dangereux et nous pensons qu'il finira sa sanglante aventure avec elle : « la cause de tous ces maux ».  
-Le plus important est que toutes les femmes dont l'âge se situe entre 14 et 40 ans ne sortent pas seules, enchaîna Elle, sinon elles risquent de finir entre ses mains…  
-Mais il me semblait que le tueur les suivait avant de les enlever pour les tuer et ramener ensuite leurs corps à l'endroit de l'enlèvement, objecta un policier, l'air perplexe.  
-Effectivement, répondit Hotch, mais les tueurs en série deviennent de moins en moins prudents avec le temps : ils se croient plus puissants et invincibles, ils suivent moins leurs proies avant de passer à l'attaque et c'est à ce moment qu'ils commettent des erreurs. D'ailleurs nous avons déjà pu observer que le délai entre chaque victime n'est plus de 3 mois, comme au départ, mais d'une semaine… Cet homme est méticuleux et a sûrement déjà fait des arts martiaux, vu la manière avec laquelle il paralyse ses victimes, à moins qu'il aie de grandes connaissances sur l'anatomie humaine : un médecin, peut –être…  
-Mais malgré tout, si une femme se sent suivie ou observée, qu'elle vienne tout de suite trouver la police, dit Gideon, c'est tout ce qu'on peut dire sur le tueur pour le moment…Des questions ?  
Aucun policier ne prit la parole, tout semblait assez clair. Soudain, un homme de petite taille fit irruption dans la pièce. Les yeux légèrement fuyant et un nez long et crochu lui donnaient l'air d'un gobelin tout droit sortit d'un roman de J.K Rowling. Il portait sous son bras droit une enveloppe qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces contre son corps trop maigre. Alors que tout le monde l'observait comme s'il était un cheveu dans la soupe, il prit la parole :  
-Bonsoir, je suis là pour remettre une enveloppe à M. Spencer Reid…  
D'un petit signe de la main, Spencer salua l'homme, ce dernier se dirigea vers Reid et lui donna l'enveloppe. Sans en dire plus, le petit homme sortit de la pièce remplie de policiers sous les yeux perplexes de ces derniers. Gêné par l'attention que tout le monde lui procurait à cause de cette intrusion, Reid s'excusa et sortit de la pièce, bientôt suivi par le reste de l'équipe. Spencer ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre écrite par une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas :

« Cher Spencer,

Je te connais très bien grâce à Aaron, mon vieil ami. Je veux te protéger et te prévenir qu'elle ne t'aime pas, qu'elle ne veut rien de toi et qu'elle te brisera… C'est pourquoi, je suis sûr que si elle disparaissait, tu ne m'en voudrais pas. Tu sais, elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas choisi une autre ? C'est vraiment bête. Enfin, je te souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne enquête. Remets mon bonjour à Aaron et, j'oubliais, toutes mes condoléances pour ton père. »

Cette lettre n'était pas signée. Un peu surpris par le contenu et ne voyant pas vraiment de quoi parlait la lettre, Reid ne savait que dire aux autres qui l'entouraient, avides de savoir ce que racontait cette fameuse lettre.  
-C'est un vieil ami, répondit-il enfin après avoir relu en quelques secondes une bonne dizaine de fois la lettre, il veut simplement dire qu'il ne va pas très bien… Enfin je lui répondrais plus tard…  
Sans savoir pourquoi, Spencer venait de mentir… Gideon le regarda avec un regard perçant et Reid crut un moment qu'il arrivait à voir son mensonge, mais quand son patron décréta qu'il valait mieux qu'ils aient dormir pour le moment et qu'ils reprendraient tous ça demain, il sut qu'il était « sauvé ». Mais pourquoi venait-il de mentir ? C'était une question qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se poser, car il avait répondu presque naturellement... en plus, il aurait pu demander à Hotch qui était cet étrange inconnu, mais il ne l'avait pas fait… Car le fait que l'homme sache pour son père voulait dire qu'il connaissait bien la vie de Spencer…peut-être même mieux que lui-même… Enfin cela l'exaspéra de n'avoir réponse à tout, couché dans le lit moelleux du motel, Spencer ne trouvait pas le sommeil à cause de cette lettre...Soudain il entendit un léger bruissement sur sa porte. Décontenancé, il se leva, attrapa son revolver et s'avança vers la porte. Le souffle court, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, prêt à tirer sur « l'intrus »…Un léger sursaut le prit quand il se rendit compte que c'était J.J qui était derrière la porte. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'effrois devant l'arme que Reid pointait juste devant son nez.  
-J.J, murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fiche devant ma porte, j'aurais pu te tuer !  
-J'avais besoin de te voir, répondit-elle sur le même ton, visiblement remise de la frayeur qu'elle venait de subir.  
-Me voir, mais pourquoi ? Demanda Reid perplexe.  
Après quelques secondes de réflexion Reid dit enfin :  
-Ah, c'est pour le bic que je t'ai emprunté tout à l'heure… tu sais j'aurais pu te le rendre demain.  
-Mauvaise réponse, Docteur Reid fit J.J en entraînant Reid dans la chambre.  
Bien que Reid soit extrêmement intelligent, il manquait de spontanéité, il lui fallut encore attendre que J.J laisse tomber sa robe de nuit le long de ses épaules nues pour qu'il comprenne se qu'il se passait. Pour la première fois, Reid se lâcha, pour la première fois Reid avait une véritable aventure, pour la première fois, il ne réfléchit plus et se laissa entraîner. Ils furent les derniers à s'endormir dans le motel, cette nuit-là…

Doucement et sans bruit, elle referma la porte derrière elle, comme si elle était en porcelaine. Il ne fallait ni LE réveiller, lui, ni les réveiller, eux… Personne ne devait savoir. Soudain, une main s'abattit sur elle, la planquant violemment contre le mur. Prise de panique, la jolie blonde tenta d'esquivé la main qui voulait plaquer sa bouche : mais sans résultat. Dans l'incapacité de crier, elle se mit à pleurer de désespoir, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues formaient des sillages humides derrière elles. Malgré le désespoir naissant, elle tenta encore de se dégager, mais l'homme qui la plaquait contre le mur ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher : il était trop fort pour elle. Brusquement, une vive lumière blanche l'éblouit. Cette clarté inattendue l'empêchait de voir son agresseur, mais cette lumière signifiait peut-être qu'on la sauverait… Elle se raccrochait à cette pensée quand une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de cette lumière aveuglante :  
-J.J., mais t'es folle de sortir aussi tôt !…Ou aussi tard, tout dépend de la façon de voir les choses…  
-Derek… ? Répondit-elle, entre deux sanglots.  
-Mais qu'est-ce tu foutais dans la chambre de Reid, demanda-t-il tout en baissant sa lampe de poche.  
-Je… J'avais… heuuu… Oublié un bic et…  
-C'est bon, fit-il, un sourire malicieux perçant sur ses lèvres, j'ai pas besoin des détails !  
-Tu vas le dire à Gideon ou à Hotch… ?  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas…Mais rentre vite dans ta chambre avant qu'il ne t'arrive réellement quelque chose !  
-Merci…  
-Ne me remercie pas.  
Sans en dire plus, Morgan s'éloigna de J.J.. Cette dernière, tremblant de tous ses membres, tentait de rester debout sur ses jambes qui vacillaient encore. S'aidant du mur, elle s'approcha de sa chambre quand une question la turlupina : « Mais d'où venait Derek ? ». Furtivement, elle regarda la porte d'Elle… S'en approcha pour regarder dans la serrure, puis se ravisa : elle se trompait sûrement… Sans un bruit, elle rentra dans sa chambre sombre. C'était la dernière image qu'il avait d'elle pour cette nuit, celle d'une créature magnifique, aux cheveux d'or, qui disparaissait dans l'obscurité et le froid. NON!… c'était, pour lui, une proie à suivre, une créature manipulatrice à exterminer comme les autres! Silencieusement, il s'éloigna du motel. L'air tiède de la nuit s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux lui faisait ressentir une impression de liberté qui s'évanouit quand il pensa à toutes ses manipulatrices… Il sentait qu'il devait les exterminer s'il voulait ressentir encore une fois cette liberté.

La chaleur avait atteint son paroxysme, chaque bouffée d'air inspirée faisait mal et pourtant, s'ils s'arrêtaient de respirer c'était la fin pour eux : c'était à la limite de la torture. Les poumons en feu, Hotch regardait la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : on pouvait apercevoir une espèce de brouillard au niveau du sol qui faisait onduler le paysage environnent. En avant, Gideon marchait sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte de la chaleur qui les entourait. Ils devaient se rendre sur les lieux d'un nouveau crime. Une jeune femme de 21 ans… Même mode opératoire : il l'avait enlevé, scalpée et tuée par strangulation. Pourtant pour une fois, il avait laissé un message sur le corps de la victime : « Manipulators ». Perdu dans ses pensées, Hotch passa sous le ruban délimitant la scène de crime. Une bouffée de haine monta en lui devant le corps de la jeune femme : elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir… Elle était morte peu après minuit, selon le médecin légiste qui faisait emballer le corps pour l'emmener à la morgue. Sur les bras nus de la jeune femme, nommée Angela Stilmand, on pouvait lire le message du tueur. L'odeur environnante était à la limite du supportable : la chaleur était une vraie poisse pour les cadavres. Il se détourna de cette affreuse scène et s'éloigna pour rentrer au poste de police : ils devaient arrêter ce psychopathe le plus vite possible.

La vieille télévision qui trônait dans le salon crachait le journal télévisé, toujours la même chose depuis un certain temps : « Un tueur en série sévit à Richmond… ».  
L'homme regardait les images, n'écoutant jamais les commentaires, car ce qu'il voulait voir c'est une prochaine victime, une femme blonde filmée par ses journalistes. Contre tout attente, le visage de J.J. apparut sur l'écran, laissant apparaître un sourire sur le visage tendu de l'homme. La jeune femme donnait des conseils aux femmes… mais était-elle sûre que ses méthodes seraient efficaces ? Quand le journal fut finit, il se leva, s'installa à son bureau usé et se mit à écrire une lettre qui disait :  
« Cher ami,  
Tu as succombé, honte à toi ! Comme moi, tu t'es fait manipuler… mais Aaron l'a aidée à m'avoir… Toi tu t'es jeté dans le gouffre ! Tu es pourtant intelligent! Mais comment pourrais-tu t'en sortir s'en moi ? Il faut que je te délivre de ce mal ! Il faut la faire souffrir comme elle aurait voulu te faire souffrir !

J'espère que nous sommes amis et que nous nous rencontrerons d'ici peu !  
A bientôt! »

Il cacheta soigneusement la lettre et alla la poster : dés que Spencer l'aurait, il mettrait son plan en action… Pour faire taire cette manipulatrice…

Une sonnerie reprenant un titre connu de Michael Jackson résonna dans le poste de police. L'air lourd rendait les lieux encore plus pitoyables : les bureaux, écrasés par les trop nombreux dossiers en cours, semblaient plier sous ces derniers ; les murs étaient lézardés par de longues fissures qui prédisait l'effondrement précoce du bâtiment et les policiers se mouvaient au ralentit à cause de la chaleur. La musique se répercutait à travers la pièce. Enfin, Derek décrocha le portable et sortit de la pièce, sous les regards hagards des policiers.  
Voyant le nom de son interlocutrice, il dit :

-Bonjour, toi, mon âme sœur, soleil de mes nuits, princesse de mon cœur, boucle d'or aux yeux de biches…  
-C'est bon mon chou, merci pour les flatteries, mais tu me diras encore de plus belles choses quand je t'aurais dit ce que je viens de trouver…  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu connais le site eBay ?  
-Oui, mais c'est quoi le rapport entre eBay et nos meurtres ?  
-J'y arrive, sois patient mon cœur ! Enfin, grâce à mon génie et accessoirement de mon ordinateur, j'ai trouvé un site ressemblant à eBay !  
-Bon, j'espère que tu ne me téléphones pas pour m'annoncer que tu as trouvé un lot de petites culottes pas cher…  
-Musclor ! Tu sais très bien que je suis plus pour les strings !  
-On s'en fou de tes strings !  
A peine eut-il dit cette phrase, qu'il sentit une présence dans son dos, se retournant, il se rendit compte que Hotch était assis derrière lui. Derek sentit son estomac se nouer et il ne put dire quoi que se soit.  
-Hé ! Mon chou, t'es toujours là ?  
Après une longue inspiration et ne voyant pas Hotch réagir il répondit enfin :  
-Heuu…oui…  
-Bon, j'ai trouvé un site qui se nomme eFray et une personne y vend des scalps humains ! Ce type a écrit au sujet de la vente qu'il allait commencer une nouvelle technique de « chasse » et qu'il n'avait plus besoins de ses « souvenirs » et que bientôt la vengeance se rapprocherait de quelqu'un … Je t'envoie l'adresse du site…et je vais essayer de localiser ce type !  
-D'accord, merci Garcia !  
-Tu me fais un petit smack par téléphone ??  
-Il y a Hotch juste derrière moi… Salut et encore merci !

Il se retourna et fit face à son patron qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur « les strings de Garcia ».  
-Il semblerait que quelqu'un aie mis des scalps en vente sur un site appelé eFray, c'est un site du genre eBay…Garcia tente de localiser le type qui fait ça…  
-Allons prévenir le reste de l'équipe…

« Tout était prêt pour l'accueillir…pourquoi pas les deux ? Il aimerait sûrement la voir souffrir… ». Un homme devant son vieux poste de télévision réfléchissait... Il allait bientôt venir la chercher… L'emporter au plus profond de son délire… Elle voulait le manipuler… Il fallait qu'il agisse ! Mais d'abord, il devait prendre un cobaye : son plan devait être parfait… sinon cette créature allait survivre et le hanter…

Un appel résonna dans le poste. Un policier ce leva et parla quelques secondes à son interlocuteur. Quand il raccrocha sa mine déconfite laissa penser le pire. Enfin, devant le regard interrogateur de l'équipe de profileur, l'homme dit enfin :  
-Une femme blonde de 23 ans a disparu avec son fiancé…Une certaine Grace Jens et Henri Miller.  
-Ce n'est pas obligatoirement notre homme, fit remarquer Reid, il ne s'embarrasse jamais de quelqu'un d'autre que sa victime…  
-C'est lui… il a juste changé son mode opératoire…comme il l'a promit, dit enfin Gideon.  
-Où en est Garcia avec la localisation?, fit enfin Elle.  
-Elle dit qu'elle a dur et que le type sais utiliser un ordinateur... elle dit qu'elle l'aura coincé dans environ deux heures, répondit Derek.  
-Deux heures de trop : ils seront morts avant, finit par conclure Gideon.

Un hurlement retentit, s'évanouissant dans la forêt, il fallut encore un peu de temps à Grace avant de s'apercevoir que ce hurlement venait d'elle… Elle avait tellement mal à la tête… Un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant se tenait devant elle : il la frappait sans cesse, partout… Il vociférait des insultes à son égard, mais elle ne les entendait plus, elle tentait juste de survivre. Pour ce, elle regardait son fiancé, assit en face d'elle qui entre quelques larmes tentait de la soutenir du regard. L'homme n'avait pas l'air intéressé par Henri : juste par Grace. Elle vit l'inconnu aller chercher un fusil de chasse et un grand couteau qui servait s'en doute à dépecer les animaux tués lors des parties de chasse. A tout moment, elle s'attendait à recevoir un morceau de plomb dans la tête… Quand soudain, à son grand étonnement, l'homme qui les maintenait captifs la détacha, ouvrit la porte de la cabane et lui dit d'une voix rogue :  
-Tu choisis : soit tu restes et je te tue, soit tu pars et je le tue… Donc, soit tu sauves ta peau soit la sienne.  
La jeune femme regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait et ses lèvres formèrent un mot : « Désolée »…Henri la regarda, l'air paniqué : elle l'abandonnait…Ne pouvant pas supporter le regard suppliant de son fiancé, Grace se leva difficilement, sortit de la cabane sous les yeux perçants de l'inconnu et s'enfuit le plus vite possible. Elle devait avoir la jambe droite cassée car elle lui faisait horriblement mal…cela l'empêchait de courir…Mais l'homme n'allait pas la tuer elle, vu qu'elle était partie, elle n'avait donc presque plus rien à craindre… Elle se croyait sauvée…Soudain, elle entendit une voix émanant de la cabane qui énumérait des chiffres :  
-29, 28, 27, 26, 25…  
Tremblant de désespoir, la jeune femme se remit à tenter de courir, malgré la douleur que lui procurait sa jambe, dans la forêt noire qui se tenait autour d'elle… Elle espérait que c'était pour tuer son fiancée que l'homme décomptait, mais quand elle vit Henri accourir vers elle, elle comprit que la fin de ce décompte annoncerait la traque…leur traque…

Il se concentrait… Sur quoi? Sur lui, sur sa vie... Tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Analysant ses impressions, il se résolut à penser qu'il l'avait gâchée, cette vie, qu'il ne pourrait rien rattraper… Elle lui coulait entre les doigts, si insipide, si insaisissable, et lui, il continuait à sombrer et à glisser derrière elle. D'ailleurs en parlant de glisser, il remarqua avec calme qu'il était couché dans le fond de la baignoire, la tête sous l'eau. Même sous l'eau, malgré ce monde flou et énigmatique, il arrivait encore à distinguer les cicatrices qu'il portait sur le torse. Tournant légèrement la tête, il aperçut sur son bras des petits points pourpres… Il savait que c'était à cause de cela que Prentiss était partie, à cause de la drogue…mais elle le libérait pendant quelques heures, elle le laissait s'enfuir de ce corps qu'il n'aimait plus, de cette vie déchue qui était sienne. Pourquoi était-il dégoûté devant lui-même ? Pourquoi avait-il été si méchant avec Prentiss, au point de la faire partir ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en remettre comme Elle, revenue depuis peu dans l'équipe ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à respirer ? A peine se posa-t-il cette dernière question qu'il se rendit compte qu'il étouffait réellement, dans cette baignoire…Il devrait relever la tête, oui, il devrait…mais c'était si bon de se laisser partir et la drogue qu'il venait de prendre lui offrait une échappée sans douleur. Quand retrouverait-on son corps ? Que dirait les autres en voyant les traces de piqûres ? Spencer ne voulait pas le savoir, la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir et qu'il n'aurait su apprendre dans les livres, c'est de savoir ce qu'il y a après la vie…Etant petit, Reid avait souvent supplié la mort de ne pas venir le chercher, mais il était maintenant trop usé pour faire quoi que se soit pour relever la tête : il avait baissé les bras. Quand ? Peut-être quand il avait vu son père partir, non il lui restait encore assez d'espérance…Peut-être quand il a tué pour la première fois quelqu'un, non plus, il avait encore été heureux après… Sans même s'en rendre compte, son subconscient, son instinct, tentaient de lui faire oublier les vraies raisons : il s'était fait torturer et avait tué son père. Sa tête lui tournait : selon son expérience, Reid sut que son cerveau manquait d'oxygène, mais pourquoi se relever, qui pleurerait sa mort ? Il était un raté de première, ne savait pas tirer, avait été puceau jusqu'à hier, avait poussé à la dépression une de ces collègues, avait tué son père… Des taches de couleurs se mouvaient devant lui : son cerveau était vraiment en manque. Ses poumons était en feu, mais il ne les sentait plus, il était engourdi : un effet de la drogue ou du manque d'oxygène ?  
« La cause la plus fréquente d'étouffement est l'absorption d'un corps étranger volumineux qui se coince dans la gorge, le larynx ou dans les grosses bronches, gênant ainsi le passage de l'air. », pensa Reid au bord de l'évanouissement, « Je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres… » Tombant dans un profond sommeil, d'où il ne reviendrait sûrement jamais, il entendit des voix l'appeler, de si loin. Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte de la salle de bain : Reid de nature suspicieuse l'avait fermée à clé. Préférant ne pas faire attention à ce vacarme Spencer continua de sombrer dans des eaux plus profondes et plus lointaines que cette baignoire.  
« La noyade est une intoxication due à l'entrée d'eau dans les voies respiratoires. Au sens strict, la noyade entraîne le décès, mais le terme est dans les faits aussi utilisé pour des cas non mortels, de manière générale lorsqu'il y a une asphyxie aiguë (manque d'air) d'une personne se retrouvant immergée. »  
Il était déjà loin lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de J.J qui venait de derrière la porte... son sourire rayonnant, ce match qu'ils avaient disputé il n'y a même pas 3 jours… Dans un élan de désespoir Reid battit des pieds pour remonter à la surface, puis se rendit compte qu'il lui suffisait de lever sa tête. Ses poumons se remplir instantanément d'air, encore haletant, il entendit la voix de Morgan lui crier des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il était encore vivant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait sortit sa tête de l'eau, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas laissé mourir. Tremblant dans l'eau devenue froide, il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment de chaleur ressentit quand J.J avait parlé... « un génie à des liens sociaux extrêmement restreints, il n'arrive pas à avoir de vraies relations ».  
-Reid je vais enfoncer la porte !  
Sortant de sa torpeur, Spencer se hâta de répondre à Derek :  
-Non !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, ça fait 3 jours qu'on campe devant cette porte ! Garcia à des infos pour nous… ! Dépêche-toi !, enchaîna Morgan.  
-Viens nous rejoindre au poste de police, continua J.J  
Sans leur répondre, Reid sortit de son bain, prit une serviette et se regarda dans la glace : il avait la tête d'un zombie avec ses cernes, son teint pâle et ses cheveux devenus foncés à cause l'eau qui lui collaient sur le front et tombaient sur ses yeux… Un véritable junkie… C'était son expression favorite quand il se voyait le matin avec une tête de déterré, mais maintenant il se rendait compte de l'incongruité de cette expression. Mieux valait oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer… Il n'était pas suicidaire, il s'était juste endormi, oui juste endormi… Jamais il ne se serait laissé couler dans le fond…jamais. Malgré toute l'intelligence qu'il avait en lui, Reid préféra encore se mentir, malgré son diplôme en psychologie, même s'il savait qu'il se faisait du mal, il fit l'autruche. Pour se remettre d'aplomb, Spencer prit le petit flacon qui était posé sur l'évier… Mais non il ne se droguait pas… Lui ? Jamais…

-Où est Reid ? demanda Gideon, étonné de voir l'absence de Spencer.  
-Et bien je présume qu'il va arriver, fit Morgan avec un regard en coin vers J.J, je crois qu'il ne va pas bien du tout…  
-Mais si, il va bien, il est plus fort que ce qu'on croit, répondit Gideon, il s'en sortira tout seul.  
-Moi j'ai eu une aide, je ne m'en suis pas sortie comme une fleur, je crois que vous devriez lui parler, c'est important, fit remarquer Elle.  
Elle ne continua pas sa phrase : Reid venait d'entrer. Depuis le départ de Prentiss, Reid était redevenu « comme avant », tout le monde avait pensé que c'était juste Emily qu'il ne supportait pas, mais depuis qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus, son regard avait de nouveau changé, il n'était pas violent, mais abattu, résigné.  
-Je…Je suis désolée d'être en retard, vous savez, enfin non, vous savez pas mais…  
-C'est bon Reid, calme, ce n'est pas grave, fit Hotch qui n'avait pas encore prit la parole.  
Soudain, une voix légèrement robotisée sortit de l'ordinateur, celle de Garcia :  
-Hey ! J'ai presque réussi à localiser l'endroit où se trouve le type, ça va être bon dans … et bien c'est bon ! Je vous envoie l'adresse tout de suite !  
Hotchner sentit un choc violent éclater dans son estomac, cette adresse…c'était la sienne. Tout le monde le fixait hébété, même Garcia qui était fort maquillée devint blanche comme un linge.  
-Ce… ce n'est pas possible, murmura Aaron.  
-Il utilise peut-être votre ordinateur à distance, objecta Reid.  
-Mais le plus effrayant, c'est qu'il s'attaque à nous tous, remarqua Gideon, d'abord ma nièce…  
Pendant un instant, sa voix se brisa, puis balayant la moindre émotion, il continua :  
-Ensuite il utilise l'ordinateur d'Hotch…  
-A qui s'en prendra-t-il ensuite ? demanda Elle avec une pointe de terreur dans la voix.  
Une voix impersonnelle et froide s'éleva :  
-A moi, il me tuera...  
La voix se tut un moment puis elle reprit d'un air presque suppliant :  
-Viens me chercher, j'ai baissé les bras et ma garde…  
Il fallut un moment à l'équipe avant de s'apercevoir que cette voix venait de Spencer… Lui-même ne s'en était pas rendu compte…


	2. Chapter 2

Il le regardait de ses yeux sombres : son patron avait la mine renfrognée. Ce dernier aurait pu lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais ils savaient tous deux que le silence était plus imposant que toute parole. Nerveusement, il tapotait ses longs et fins doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. De temps en temps, il risquait un regard vers son interlocuteur, puis se ravisant à chaque fois, il se remettait à regarder ses doigts. Il savait que Gideon attendait qu'il lui explique le pourquoi de ses paroles, mais il n'avait aucune explication plausible… D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir dit quelque chose, non, il n'avait rien dit… Spencer Reid n'aurait jamais rien dit de tel. Cette fois, prenant une profonde inspiration, Spencer prit la parole :

-Je n'ai rien dit qui mérite une sanction. J'ai bien fait mon travail et je vais très bien.

Attendant une réaction de la part de Jason, il rebaissa ses yeux.

-Tu as un problème Reid, un sérieux problème. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe de ta tête, je n'arrive pas à te cerner… je n'arrive plus à te cerner…

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis ici, pourquoi vouloir me faire des remontrances ? Merde, vous me faites chier Gideon ! Vous pensez connaître tout le monde, vous êtes le type trop parfait, trop lisse ! Personne ne vous critique, alors que vous enchaînez bourde sur bourde ! Si vous n'étiez pas aussi inaccessible, il serait venu vous parler, si vous aviez le moindre égard pour lui, vous ne l'auriez pas envoyé à la mort, en l'envoyant chez Tobias… Si vous étiez aussi parfait vous ne l'auriez pas accusé à tord !

Le regard de Reid avait changé, il y avait maintenant une lueur de défi qui brillait de ses yeux : c'était avec ce regard qu'il agressait tout le monde. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Reid avait pris une position différente, il croisait les jambes tout en se donnant une espèce de supériorité. Il avait relevé la tête et regardait Gideon avec une haine et un dédain à peine dissimulés. Reid venait de toucher une corde sensible pour Gideon : la culpabilité… Sans perdre son calme, faisant une fois de plus abstraction de l'irrésistible envie de crier, de faire éclater son désespoir, Gideon dit alors :

-De qui parles-tu, Reid ?

-Je n'ai rien dit…

Perplexe, Reid avait reprit sa position légèrement recroquevillée, ainsi, il ressemblait à un enfant apeuré qui attendait une sanction. Devant le regard incrédule de Reid, Gideon commençait à apercevoir le sommet de l'iceberg… Se levant brusquement, Gideon attrapa son arme et la pointa sous le nez de Reid. La réaction de se dernier ne se fit pas attendre : à la place de sursauter comme toute personne saine d'esprit l'aurait fait, il pencha sa tête en avant, laissant une mèche de cheveux retomber sur son visage. D'une voix suppliante et enfantine, Reid se mit à parler :

-Tue-moi, je t'en prie. Il n'a pas le courage de le faire lui-même… Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui laisse tomber ses amis, Gideon, alors appuies sur cette gâchette… Je veux mourir…je suis sûr que lui aussi…

Sans dire un mot, Gideon remit son arme dans son étui et regarda Reid qui avait fermé les yeux. Soudain, il les rouvrit et dit à Jason :

-Le seul problème que j'ai pour le moment, c'est que je suis extrêmement fatigué… Regardez, je viens encore de m'endormir…

Ses pas résonnaient dans la ruelle qui donnait sur une des avenues principales du centre de Richmond : c'était un raccourcis qu'il utilisait parfois pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui plus vite. Michael était l'adolescent type : il ne voulait jamais trop marcher, il n'aimait rien : il supportait les choses, il détestait ses parents, l'ordinateur était sa seul raison de vivre et le rap qu'il écoutait grâce à son Ipod était son souffle. Son look avait aussi subit un changement radical depuis qu'il avait son « nouveau souffle » : un jeans taille basse, tombant jusqu'à la mi-fesse laissait entrevoir son caleçon que son blouson trop large recouvrait. Son crâne rasé et son piercing à l'oreille lui donnaient l'air d'un voyou. Tout en prenant se raccourcis, le garçon pensait à la réaction de ses parents quand il verrait qu'il s'était fait un tatouage : il se délectait d'avance de leurs cris d'indignation…quand il trébucha sur un objet allongé. Etonné et furieux d'avoir failli se « ramasser la honte » en tombant, il shoota dans l'objet et l'envoya valser dans la rue, dans les jambes d'une vieille personne. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour un vulgaire morceau de bois se révélait être une jambe humaine. Tout se passa lentement, la vieille femme qui avait commencé à vociférer des insultes à son égard remarqua aussi l'étrangeté de l'objet et se mit à hurler, non plus de colère, mais de terreur. Michael baissa les yeux et aperçut d'autres morceaux, détournant les yeux de l'affreuse scène, il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui couper les jambes et ce, au sens figuré cette fois…

L'équipe était silencieuse et attendait que Gideon aie finit de s'expliquer avec Reid avant de leur annoncer la nouvelle : les corps des deux disparus venaient d'être retrouvés dans une ruelle de Richmond. Ils devaient aussi leur dire que Garcia n'avait pu localiser l'ordinateur qui piratait celui de Hotch. Contre toute attente, Jason sortit du bureau, suivi par Reid qui avait l'air anormalement pâle. Après les avoir mis au courant des derniers événements de l'enquête, les rôles furent donnés : Elle et Reid allaient se rendre sur la scène de crime. Morgan et J.J feraient des recherches sur tous les délinquants de Richmond et des environs ayant des notions de médecines ou une connaissance des arts martiaux qui correspondrait au profil : c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant, n'ayant aucune autre piste. Pendant que tous se mettaient au travail, Hotch pris Gideon à part et lui demanda :

-Que ce passe-t-il avec Reid ?

-Je pense qu'il souffre de troubles de la personnalité…, dit Jason calmement.

Devant le visage ébahit de Aaron, Gideon dit d'un air apaisant :

-Je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir un ami qui est perfectionné dans ce genre de choses : Reid ira mieux.

-Et tu l'as laissé partir avec Elle ? Mais il peut être très dangereux !, s'emporta Hotch .

-Je lui ai retiré son arme, il ne saurait même pas faire de mal à une mouche : tu connais Reid.

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'une de ses personnalités ne saurait pas en faire ?

Gideon resta interdit un léger instant, puis répondit :

-Mais voyons, c'est Reid…

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

L'air trop pesant de cette matinée ensoleillé rendait l'endroit affreusement désagréable. L'odeur était sûrement ce qui gênait le plus : des cadavre exposés à la chaleur n'étaient sûrement pas le parfum le plus délicat que l'on pouvait sentir. Elle plaignit les médecins légistes qui, malgré des conditions météorologiques parfois défavorables, devaient réaliser leur pénible travail. S'approchant de l'endroit où étaient les cadavres, elle ne put réprimer une vague de nausée qui lui retourna l'estomac : l'odeur était encore pire que dans ses souvenirs. Reid lui, n'avait pas l'air plus dérangé que ça… ou alors il savait se contenir. Les policiers se pressaient, prenaient des photos, se bousculaient, comme des abeilles dans une ruche. Tous se hâtaient, malgré la chaleur, pour s'éloigner de l'atroce spectacle et de l'odeur qui en résultait. Greenaway alla à la rencontre d'un agent de police qu'elle avait déjà entre aperçu dans le poste de police. Reid la suivit aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, l'air légèrement apeuré par toute cette agitation. Il n'avait pas voulu faire de commentaire sur ce qui « c'était passé » ; Elle n'avait pas insisté, mais le visage de Spencer qui laissait transparaître la peur l'inquiétait au plus haut point : on aurait dit un enfant perdu.

-Agent Greenaway et Reid, nous sommes du FBI, dit-elle en se présentant.

L'homme a qui elle s'adressait lui répondit par un large sourire et lui répondit :

-Je sais qui vous êtes ! Moi je suis l'agent Pete Petri de la police de Richmond.

Une voix sûre et déterminée coupa Elle alors qu'elle voulait demander des informations sur la découverte des corps.

-Qui a retrouvé le cadavre ?

Surprise par la voix graves et suave qui venait de s'élever derrière elle, Elle se retourna et observa Reid : son expression était bien différente. Son visage s'était durcit, ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés, un léger sourire moqueur à peine esquisser était apparu sur son visage : le contraire même de Reid.

-Un jeune adolescent Michael Barton, il dit qu'il a rien vu, rien entendu, il passait là car c'était un raccourci pour rentrer chez lui.

Sans même remercier le policier, Spencer partit vers les cadavres, où le médecin légiste s'affairait et faisait ses premières conclusions. Elle l'excusa auprès du policier, disant que Reid avait eu une journée épuisante. Perturbée par cette attitude elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas appeler Gideon ou Hotch… Elle sortit son portable de sa poche puis se ravisant, elle le remit à son endroit initial : Reid devait juste être fatigué…

Les recherches de J.J et Morgan n'avaient servi à rien : le nombre de personnes correspondant à ce profil était proche des 500… Découragée, J.J regardait avec impuissance la liste de noms qu'ils avaient établi : comment pourraient-ils faire pour retrouver leur homme. Jennifer regarda Derek qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

-A quoi tu penses ?, finit-elle par lui demander.

-A Reid, il est bizarre… je pense qu'on devrait peut-être parler de l'épisode de la salle de bain à Hotch…

Il avait fait exprès de citer Hotch et non Gideon : ce dernier n'était pas non plus dans son état normal.

-Si ça se trouve, il n'y c'est rien passé, lui répondit J.J, perplexe.

Après un léger silence, Morgan reprit :

-Quand j'étais plus jeune, je m'amusais à faire sauter les verrou des portes…

Outrée par ce sous-entendu, Jennifer lui répondit :

-Non, mais t'es taré ou quoi ? Tu vas quand même pas aller fouiller dans sa chambre ?!

Exaspéré, Morgan leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit :

-Je ne fouillerais pas, je jetterais un coup d'œil, c'est tout ! Reid ne va pas bien, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser tomber… T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit tantôt ?

Sans attendre la réponse de J.J, Derek se leva et sortit du bureau. Jennifer le regarda s'éloigner et décida de le suivre : pour Reid…

Le regard dans le vague, Reid s'aperçut avec surprise de l'heure qu'il était, il n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer… Décidément, Gideon avait peut-être raison pour ce dédoublement de personnalité. Il se retourna vers Elle qui conduisait silencieusement et lui dit :

-Je dois passer voir quelqu'un : tu peux me déposer ici ? S'il te plaît…

Etonnée, Elle le regarda à travers ses lunettes de soleil : le regard de Reid était innocent et interrogateur : il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Reid qui avait remballé le policier.

-Oui, bien sûr…

-Merci…

La voiture noire s'arrêta sur le trottoir et Reid sortit du véhicule. Il referma la portière et perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit même pas la question qu'Elle lui posait. Cette dernière n'osa pas la réitérer et reprit le cours du trafic. En s'éloignant elle observa Reid, immobile sur le trottoir, qui devenait de plus en plus petit dans son rétroviseur. Spencer la regarda partir et attendit qu'elle soit trop loin pour le voir. Puis il marcha d'un pas peu sûr vers un grand bâtiment de briques rouges. Il s'approcha et lu sur une plaque dorée : « Docteur Hose, psychologue ». Il ne s'était pas trompé de rue. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Spencer entra dans le bâtiment, espérant d'hors et déjà d'en être ressortit.

Sous le regard de la jolie blonde, Derek s'affairait sur la serrure de la chambre de Reid. Cela faisait presque 10 minutes qu'il s'acharnait : peut-être avait-il perdu la main ? Soudain, comme pour répondre à cette pensée, un déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Avec un sourire triomphant, Derek se releva et entra dans la chambre. Quand ils étaient venus le matin même, la porte était ouverte : Reid avait oublié de la fermer à clé. Tandis que Morgan se dirigeait vers le petit bureau posté à côté du lit, J.J s'avança vers la table de nuit et l'ouvrit : elle y trouva des BD de Star Trek, des livres sur la psychologie, et une photo de la mère de Reid. Voyant cette dernière, J.J eut un pincement au cœur, s'en voulant presque de fouiller dans les affaires de Spencer. Il y a deux nuits de cela, ils étaient ensembles, maintenant, ils étaient plus éloignés que jamais… Reid fuyait tout le monde et Jennifer avec. Elle voulut remettre la photo quand elle aperçut une petite boîte métallique, bien calée dans le fond du meuble. Elle l'attrapa et l'ouvrit : elle contenait des lettres. Jennifer en était presque déçue, elle s'attendait à trouver quelque chose de plus important dans cette boîte si bien cachée. Elle l'a rangea, presque à contrecœur : elle aurait bien voulut lire son courrier, savoir avec qui il correspondait, mais savait qu'il y avait plus important à trouver. Elle se releva et s'approcha du petit bureau, endroit où se trouvait Derek. Elle le regarda tenter d'ouvrir le tiroir du bas, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas coopératif : soit il était fermé à clef, soit il était coincé. Les trois autres tiroirs avaient été décevants : un trousse avec des crayons, des feutres, des stylos et des bics dans un, les autres étaient vides. Le regard de J.J se posa sur le dessus du bureau où était nonchalamment posé des rapports sur les précédents meurtres. Tout en parcourant des yeux la table de travail, elle aperçut un petit objet brillant, elle le ramassa et se rendit compte que c'était une petite clé. Elle l'a tendit à Morgan et lui dit :

-Essaie d'ouvrir avec ça…

Ne se faisant pas prier, Derek attrapa la petite clé et l'inséra dans la serrure. Une lueur d'espoir les parcourut quand ils entendirent le déclic qui annonçait le déverrouillage du tiroir. Morgan l'ouvrit et en sortit son contenu. J.J, fébrile le regarda s'asseoir au bureau et ouvrir le grand carnet qu'ils venaient de trouver. Jennifer vint se poster derrière Morgan. Elle fut déçue de voir que le carnet ne contenait que des dessins… Puis en regardant le premier un peu mieux, elle s'aperçut que Reid s'était dessiné coucher dans une ruelle, une balle dans la tête. Le dessin était tellement réaliste qu'elle ne put réprimer un frisson en l'observant. Morgan avait l'air sous le choc, aucun d'eux ne parlaient, le dessin était assez éloquent et se passait de commentaires. Morgan tourna la première page du carnet et se trouva face à un dessin fait par un gosse de 5 ou 6 ans : il représentait un homme avec une valise qui partait vers sa voiture en laissant une femme et un enfant derrière lui. L'enfant faisait un geste bizarre avec sa main : il avait un fusil imaginaire dans cette dernière et se tirait une balle dans la tête. En haut du dessin, l'enfant avait écrit :

« Je m'ai tué… »

Les dessins qui suivaient montraient un pantin avec une seringue à la main et un sourire diabolique sur le visage, le même pantin avec un couteau de chasse, tentant de frapper une des ombres qui l'entouraient,…Dans ses dessins on reconnaissait trois style bien différent : celui d'un enfant, celui d'un adulte plein de colère et celui d'un adulte désespéré. J.J se sentait glacée, jamais elle n'aurait cru Reid capable de faire ce genre de choses. Ce fut Derek qui sortit en premier de sa torpeur, il remit le carnet dans le tiroir et le referma à clé. Il se leva, sous le regard hébété de J.J et lui dit d'une voix mal assurée :

-Reid ne doit pas savoir que nous sommes venus ici…

Jennifer approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain : elle ouvrit le robinet à fond sur l'eau froide et aspergea son visage du liquide rafraîchissant. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que cela la réveillerait d'un mauvais rêve, mais quand elle arrêta l'eau, elle était toujours dans la salle de bain de Reid. Elle prit de papier toilette et s'essuya le visage avec. Quand elle entendit une voix s'élever de la pièce d'à côté :

-Ca va ?

Elle répondit à Morgan avec un léger grognement affirmatif. Elle se retourna vers la poubelle de la salle de bain et en jetant ses déchets, elle aperçut une seringue dans cette dernière. Piquée par la curiosité, elle ramassa la seringue et se demanda pourquoi Reid avait-il eu besoin de cette dernière… Préférant ne pas trouver la réponse qu'elle redoutait, elle lâcha la seringue qui retomba dans la poubelle. Elle sortit de la salle de bain encore plus mal que lorsqu'elle y était entrée. Quand Morgan passa à coté d'elle et y entra à son tour. Jennifer se mit à prier silencieusement pour que Morgan ne trouve pas la seringue. Mais ce dernier fouilla plutôt dans les placards. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, il rejoignit J.J dans la chambre principale et dans un accord silencieux, ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils étaient bien décidés à aller trouver Hotch pour lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient trouvé…


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée d'avoir un peu abandonné cette fiction ! Mais j'étais en vacances et souvent fort occupée !

---------------------

Un homme était assis dans sa voiture. Il observait la rue et plus précisément la porte par laquelle Reid s'était engouffré. Il voyait une plaque dorée : un médecin, un dentiste, un notaire, un avocat ? De toute manière peu lui importait : il voulait simplement suivre Spencer et voir sa réaction quand il recevrait sa lettre. Cette manipulatrice devait avoir son châtiment… Il devait sauver ce garçon : l'influence de Hotchner agissait toujours ! La rage bouillait en lui, comme un geyser près de l'explosion… Depuis quelques temps, il se demandait si ce garçon serait récupérable… et s'il était trop tard pour le faire devenir quelqu'un de bien ? Il lui faudrait l'abattre et faire du mal à Hotch ! Il sourit intérieurement. Soudain, sa proie sortit du bâtiment de briques rouges. Tout de suite, l'homme mit le contact et s'approcha le plus près possible de Spencer : il avait mis, sur le toit de sa voiture, la pancarte « taxi ». La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Spencer le héla. Il ne put contenir un sourire d'aise : c'était inexplicable, mais le fait de sentir sa proie si près et déjà à sa merci… il était à la fois excité et impatient.

-Heuu… Bonjour, j'aimerais me rendre au poste principal de la police de Richmond.

Le jeune garçon s'adressait à lui : il voyait déjà les choses qu'il pourrait lui faire.

-Oui, bien sûr, montez ! répondit-il, d'une voix empressée.

Reid le regarda perplexe, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait un chauffeur de taxi aussi nerveux, mais il monta quand même. Le chauffeur engagea de suite la conversation.

-Vous avez l'air jeune, pourtant je sens une maturité chez vous… c'est quoi votre âge ?

Reid l'observa bizarrement et se contenta de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. L'homme pensa qu'il aurait pu l'étrangler de suite, juste pour voir son regard suppliant… Il pourrait filmer la scène pour Hotch… Mais il n'avait pas de caméra ici, puis se précipiter n'était pas une bonne chose : il devait contrôler ses pulsions ! Il se tut donc pendant tout le reste du trajet. Arrivé au poste de police, Spencer le paya et s'en alla. Une déception au fond de lui, lui tordait le ventre : il aurait pu passer un moment inoubliable…

Spencer entra dans le bâtiment, il se sentait las… Sa visite chez le psy avait été éprouvante, ils avaient tout deux fait connaissance avec les trois personnalités qui cohabitaient en lui. Arrivé dans la pièce principale, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il leva les yeux et vit Hotch, tel un orage menaçant, s'avancer vers lui.

-Spencer, je ne veux plus que tu participes à l'enquête…

Reid sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il n'avait plus rien pour le retenir dans sa chute : il n'avait plus de travail, ses amis se détournaient de lui… Il sautait d'un avion en plein vol, sans parachute. Il allait s'écraser d'une minute à l'autre.

-Non…Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! J'ai toujours bien fait ce que vous me demandiez…

Hotch le pris par le bras et lui dit :

-Voyons, Reid, je le sais, mais tu ne vas pas bien pour le moment et puis… il te faut du repos…

Reid se sentit voler autre part, il voyait une dispute : un jeune homme contre un autre homme qui avait l'air autoritaire. Cette dispute ne le concernait pas… il se laissa voguer plus loin.

Hotch vit un éclair traverser les yeux de Spencer.

-Disons plutôt, commença Reid, que vous êtes trop con pour le voir à sa juste valeur… C'est vous qui le rendez comme ça puis vous le balancez comme une merde…

Il ricana.

-Vous lui avez retiré son arme, sa vie et sa dignité… Foutez lui la paix, maintenant, vous lui faites encore plus de mal que les lettres qu'il reçoit !

Hotch fut intrigué.

-Quelles lettres ?

Spencer ou le personnage qui vivait en lui répondit :

- Ca vous intéresse ? Elles parlent de vous en plus… Je pense qu'il va arriver quelque chose de grave.

Il sourit puis ferma les yeux un instant avant de dire d'une voix fatiguée :

-Vous avez raison, j'ai vraiment besoins de repos…

Spencer s'éloigna quand Hotchner le héla :

-Reid, c'est quoi ses lettres ? Ca a un rapport avec celle que tu avais reçu ?

-Quelles lettres ?

Aaron le regarda un moment et lui répondit :

-Non rien…

J.J observa la dispute entre Reid et Hotch : elle était vraiment attristée et effrayée par le comportement de Spencer. Elle décida de le suivre : elle voulait avoir une réponse pour la seringue. Elle traversa à la hâte le hall et aperçut Reid, perplexe, en train de lire une lettre au beau milieu de la cour. Il la froissa et la jeta dans une poubelle. Retenant son souffle, Jennifer s'avança vers cette dernière, tandis que Reid se rendait à l'hôtel. Quand elle fut presque sûre qu'il ne se retournerait pas, elle plongea sa main dans la poubelle et sortit avec une mine de dégoût, une boite de donuts.

-Mauvaise pioche, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle replongea son bras dedans et en sortit la lettre. Heureuse de sa trouvaille, elle ne remarqua même pas le chauffeur de taxi, qui se cachait dans l'ombre de la maison voisine au poste de police. J.J lut l'écriture fine et raffinée posée sur le bout de papier :

« Cher ami,  
Tu as succombé, honte à toi ! Comme moi, tu t'es fait manipuler… mais Aaron l'a aidée à m'avoir… Toi tu t'es jeté dans le gouffre ! Tu es pourtant intelligent! Mais comment pourrais-tu t'en sortir sans moi ? Il faut que je te délivre de ce mal ! Il faut la faire souffrir comme elle aurait voulu te faire souffrir !

J'espère que nous sommes amis et que nous nous rencontrerons d'ici peu !  
A bientôt! »

J.J sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, instinctivement, elle se retourna mais n'aperçut qu'une bande de flic joyeux. Elle rangea la lettre dans sa poche et se décida de parler pour de bon à Spencer. Hotch n'avait pas évoqué les dessins : il pensait que Reid ne savait même pas leur existence. J.J arriva devant la porte de Reid et voulut toquer, mais la porte était déjà entrouverte. Dans un grincement lugubre, la porte s'effaça pour faire apparaître l'intérieur de la chambre. J.J déglutit difficilement : elle était toujours angoissée quand une porte grinçait.

-J.J ?

-AAAAAAH ! Hurla Jennifer, ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un arriver par derrière.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'attraper son arme qu'une main bloqua son geste. Elle se retourna et vit le visage fatigué de Reid juste derrière elle.

-C'est à toi qu'on aurait du retirer ton arme…, répondit-il simplement.  
-Tu m'as fait peur…

J.J sentait son cœur battre à la chamade.

-Tu viens faire quoi ?, fit Reid tout en entrant dans sa chambre : J.J le suivit.

-Je… je… non… rien…, J.J bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible, comme si dans le cri qu'elle avait poussé, toutes ses questions en suspens s'étaient envolées. J.J savait qu'elle devait lui poser ses questions, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait de ne pas le faire... Car si elle le faisait, les réponses déchireraient peut-être cette flamme qui s'était éveillée en elle, pour Reid.

Spencer se coucha sur son lit, tout habillé et lui dit :

-Je suis tellement fatigué... Si tu n'as rien à me dire : laisse-moi dormir.

Soudain une pensée traversa l'esprit de J.J.

-Spenc'… Tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'était passé l'autre nuit ?

Reid vira au rouge, lui fit un sourire gêné et répondit :

-Je sais que je ne suis pas super fort pour ce genre de chose, c'était la première que je…enfin… mais que tu ne t'en souviennes pas…

Spencer ne savait pas trop comment réagir, non seulement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il c'était passé l'autre nuit : ce n'était pas de l'intelligence, c'était de l'instinct ! Mais si en plus J.J ne s'en souvenait pas...

-Si je m'en souviens, c'était très bien… mais je ne savais pas si c'était toi, J.J tentait de le rassurer malhabilement. "Fais l'autruche, il n'y avait pas de seringue, la lettre n'était peut-être pas pour lui, les dessins ont été dessiné par quelqu'un qui habitait en Spencer, pas par lui-même..." tenta-t-elle de se rassurer pendant qu'un désir naissant s'emparait d'elle.

Spencer se sentit encore plus blessé pas cette réponse : il n'avait pas envie que Jennifer soit au courant pour "les autres". C'est alors que J.J se coucha à côté de lui et lui caressa le bras. Spencer tenta d'échapper à ce sentiment qui se propageait dans son corps.

« Augmentation de testostérones !» pensa-t-il en lui-même.

Jusque là, il comprenait le phénomène. Mais le désir qui le poussait à se rapprocher de J.J : pas du tout! Soudain J.J se serra contre lui, il ferma les yeux, paniqué. Cette dernière attrapa son visage et se mit à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes : Reid se força à ne pas bouger. Soudains il sentit ses mains agir presque sans qu'il ne leur ait rien demandé : elles commencèrent à caresser le dos de Jennifer. Il se sentait partir et adorait ça, dans le fond... Mais des voix dans sa tête lui criaient des ordres contradictoires :  
-"Fais le! Elle est belle et tu l'aimes, j'en suis sûr!"  
-"Ne le fait pas! Il va arriver quelque chose de grave, pauvre idiot!  
-"Je veuuuux mon papaaaaaaa!"  
Il préféra écouter ce que disait son corps et son désir : être plus près de J.J... Il ignora les voix, ainsi que son intelligence qui lui disait comment telle personne faisait l'amour selon un roman presque inconnu à telle page... Il referma les méandres de son esprit...  
Il pensa, tout en enlevant le chemisier de J.J : "Au diable l'intelligence : vive l'instinct !"

Un homme attendait devant la chambre d' hôtel. Il allait bientôt passer à l'action…

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Les yeux rivés à l'intérieur de la pièce, les poils hérissés, il s'avançait d'une démarche féline, tentant de suivre chaque respiration de sa proie… ses proies… Il se léchait déjà les babines, pensant à ce qu'il allait faire d'eux... Sans faire de bruit, il se rapprochait de plus en plus, les oreilles dressées, près à détaler au moindre mouvement inattendu… Tel un croc d'acier, il sortit son couteau, l'essuya contre ses flancs, pour nettoyer le sang qui restait dessus… De plus, il prit aussi un revolver… Il s'assit en face du lit et attendit patiemment que les deux tourtereaux se réveillent… Ses prières ne se firent pas attendre, JJ se mit tout doucement à bouger : d'un geste placide, il releva le canon, visant la jolie tête blonde…

-Ne bouge pas…

La jeune femme fit un bond en l'air et tenta de ramasser les couvertures sur elle. Reid fut réveillé par les mouvements de Jennyfer… Emergeant d'un profond sommeil, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre la situation.

Aucun des deux n'osaient parler… Ce fut, une fois de plus le psychopathe qui rompit le silence :

-Habillez-vous…

Ne les voyant pas bougé, sûrement trop pétrifiés pour faire un geste, il fit luire son couteau dans l'obscurité… 

-Je ne me répéterais pas deux fois… les amis…

Spencer lança un regard effaré vers le couteau et dans un accord silencieux, lui et JJ s'habillèrent… Spencer parla enfin :

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez??

L'homme fit un sourire carnassier et prit un malin plaisir à ce taire… Non, il fallait leur laisser la surprise… JJ s'approcha de l'homme et s'adressa à lui :

-Si c'est de l'argent que vous…

L'homme se leva d'un bond et poussa violemment JJ contre le mur, il vit le brusque mouvement que Reid effectua pour ramasser l'arme de Jennyfer… L'inconnu s'en contreficha, plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur et mit le tranchant du couteau sur sa gorge. Cette dernière sanglotait… Spencer, d'une voix qu'il espéra forte, menaça l'individu :

-Si vous ne la lâchez pas, je vous mets une balle dans le corps…

L'homme sourit, sortit une seringue et la planta dans le ventre de JJ, ignorant complètement Reid… Ce dernier, pressa la détente de son arme, malgré sa peur de blesser sa compagne : un déclic se fit entendre, mais rien de concret ne se passa… Pour une fois, l'homme s'adressa à Reid :

-J'ai enlevé ton chargeur, pour ne pas que tu fasses de bêtises…

Spencer regarda son arme, incrédule, puis vit JJ s'écrouler par terre, tel un château de carte sous le caprice d'un courant d'air.

-JJ !, s'écria-t-il.

Le jeune homme voulut s'avancer vers la forme inerte, mais l'homme lui pointa son revolver sous le nez. Reid n'osa plus bouger et se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix emplie de reproches et de doutes.

L'homme ne répondit pas et fit un pas vers Spencer, ce dernier recula un peu… Comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, l'homme lui dit enfin :

-Tu aimes les seringues, non ? Alors pique-toi celle-là dans les veines… sinon, je te tue, puis je la tue…

Spencer jeta un coup d'œil vers JJ, affalée sur le sol, dans une position bizarre, une position qui n'était pas naturelle. Allongée sur le dos, ses bras au dessus de sa tête semblaient vouloir attraper un objet quelconque qui pourrait la sortir de ce trou noir… son visage, figé dans le temps, était peut-être déjà être tourné vers un autre monde…Ses jambes pliées sous son corps ne laissaient voir que ses genoux, tel deux moignons absurdes… Spencer sortit enfin de sa torpeur et remarqua la seringue que lui tendait l'homme… Il savait que résister ne servirait à rien. Résigné, il la prit, lança un dernier regard vers JJ et s'enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras… Après quelques secondes, il sentit la pièce tourner… il tomba au pied de l'inconnu et un énorme trou noir l'engloutit. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son équipe… qu'il doutait de revoir un jour…

Hotch tentait de ne plus penser à Reid… mais sans succès : il revoyait encore son visage déchu, ses paroles, ses gestes. Le reste de l'équipe était silencieuse : ils étaient fatigués et n'avaient aucune piste sérieuse… Aaron se mit à les observer : Morgan, l'air dépité, était assis à la table, relisant pour la énième fois le même rapport de police ; Elle regardait dans le vide comme si ses yeux ne pouvaient plus rien regarder de concret, comme si tout était trop dur, trop horrible à analyser, à lire, à voir ; Gideon lisait un rapport qu'on venait de lui faxer : même à cette distance, Aaron savait lire le nom de Spencer sur la couverture… JJ manquait à l'appel, ce qui avait le don d'inquiéter Aaron… et si Spencer était devenu violent avec elle… Soudain, Elle le fit sortir de sa torpeur en s'écriant presque :

-Spencer, enfin celui qui habite en lui, a dit qu'il recevait des lettres…peut-être un rapport avec l'enquête ?

Une pointe d'espoir naissant anima sa voix d'un souffle nouveau : un souffle qui leur manquait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.  
Tout le monde la regarda avec surprise, sentant cette bouffé d'oxygène qui embellissait la pièce.

-Selon le dossier que le psy de Reid m'a rendu… Il parle de ses lettres en disant qu'une menace va bientôt arriver… et que cette menace à un rapport avec Hotch…, fit Gideon d'une voix mélancolique et légèrement étranglée... seule trace de sa peine, de cette souffrance dissimulées derrière ce visage de marbre...

Hotch se retourna brusquement vers Gideon à l'annonce de son nom, Morgan, quand a lui, s'exclama avec un demi-sourire : à moitié fait d'espoir, à moitié fait de doutes :

-Quand J.J. et moi avons fouillé la chambre de Reid, elle a trouvé une boîte en fer remplie de lettres…

Il fit une pause et inspecta la pièce d'un air inquiet.

-Mais où est J.J. ??, demanda-t-il d'une voix stressée et tendue.

La question résonna dans la pièce, ne revoyant aucune réponse, juste un écho… A part Hotchner, personne n'avait semblé remarquer l'étrange absence de leur collègue. Derek lança un regard alarmé vers Aaron, ce dernier cassa le silence assourdissant qui imposait une légère angoisse en fond d'eux même :

-Peut-être est-elle allée voir Reid…

Sa voix puissante et rauque les sortit de leur torpeur.

-On va se rendre à l'hôtel... il faut lire ses lettres... et savoir si notre intuition est bonne, fit l'homme aux yeux sombres.

Personne ne fit un geste. Le silence les entoura à nouveau de ses mains crochues et décharnées, posant au creux de leur ventre, une douleur et une excitation étrange. Chacun avait envie de poser mille et unes questions, mais c'était comme si une lois non écrite leur imposait ce silence qui leur déchirait les tympans...

-On y va?, répéta une deuxième Hotchner... mais c'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

Ils acquiescèrent, se levèrent tous, sans dire un mot, et sortirent du bureau où un agréable brouhaha leur rappela l'existence des sons et des bruits.

Hotchner pressa le pas, sans faire attention aux policiers qui les observaient passer... Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment... mais ne se rendait pas encore compte à quel point il avait raison...

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Un battement, régulier… non… il allait de plus en plus vite… Etait-ce son cœur qui faisait tout ce bruit, ou était-ce celui des autres ? Morgan se dit que ça devait être un mélange des deux… Il sentait ses tempes battre, ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites : il avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'équipe se trouvait devant la chambre de Reid. Hotch avait déjà frappé à plusieurs reprises, mais personne n'avait répondu. D'un signe de tête, son patron lui indiqua qu'il pouvait enfoncer la porte. D'un coup de pied habile, Derek ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer ses collègues. A son tour, il pénétra dans cette chambre… Pour la deuxième fois… Pour la dernière fois ? La pièce était vide, le lit était défait : rien ne laissait vraiment deviner ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces quatre murs.

-Où sont-ils ? murmura Derek.

Hotch ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et s'approcha du mur sur lequel l'homme avait poussé JJ. Avec une torche électrique, l'homme aux yeux profonds et aussi noir qu'un ciel d'orage éclaira le pan de mur… Le tapis déchiré, strié, rayé par des ongles féminines, laissait deviner la lutte de JJ pour rester debout, cette lutte contre la drogue que le psychopathe lui avait injecté… ce combat qu'elle avait perdu… submergée par le noir et la peur… C'est avec effroi qu'Elle parcourut le sol de sa torche, s'attendant presque à voir le corps de son amie et collègue. Mais il n'y avait rien… à part une seringue qui semblait être tombée de nulle part. Elle fit glisser le faisceau lumineux un peu plus près du lit, éclairant la deuxième seringue… là, il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte… Rien… Derek qui suivait la scène se sentit perturbé par un détail… La table de nuit était ouverte et couchée sur un de ses flanc. Il s'approcha doucement de la gueule noire et béante, sous le regard intrigué de ses collègues, et avec sa torche, il éclaira l'intérieur du petit meuble. La boîte en fer était toujours dedans. Morgan sentit le souffle de Hotch dans son cou et entendit Elle qui tapait légèrement du pied, comme pour tenter de briser ce silence qui les enveloppait. Gideon, quand à lui, plus discret que jamais, se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, se fondant avec les ombres qui dansaient à la lumière des torches. Derek prit la petite boite et remarqua qu'elle était toute défoncée. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, apeurée par ce qu'ils allaient trouver dedans, puis resta figée… l'ambiance de plus en plus sombre et morbide leur tordait les boyaux. Derek respira un bon coup, puis ouvrit la boite… Sur le couvercle, il était gravé : « Manipulatrice »… Elle sortit enfin de sa torpeur et se rapprocha des deux agents. Dans le fond de la boite, il y avait une photo de JJ et de Reid… Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Morgan sortit la photo et vit que le visage de JJ avait été rayé et salement abîmé. Cela dénotait avec la joie qui se lisait sur les deux visages souriant et plein de vie…

-Oh, mon dieu…

Cette phrase sortit toute seule de la bouche d'Elle. Tous étaient extrêmement choqués : ils savaient qu'ils risquaient de ne jamais revoir Reid ou JJ …

Le froid, la mort, le noir, la peur… Tous ses mots se mélangeaient pêle-mêle dans la tête de Spencer. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, mais ne vit rien … toujours du noir, cette même couleur dont il avait si peur… elle l'enveloppait, l'engloutissait le laissant dans un monde inconnu… Soudain, une lumière vacillante apparut sur sa droite, il tenta de se retourner pour suivre la lumière… mais ses mains solidement attachées dans son dos l'en empêchèrent.

-Chuuuut… Tiens toi tranquille, je suis là pour t'aider …

Spencer se retourna dans tous les sens espérant voir d'où venait cette voix… mais il n'arrivait pas à ce repérer, il se sentait étouffé, écrasé par le poids de cette nuit : la lumière était trop loin pour qu'elle ne l'éclaire suffisamment. Il se mit à sangloter.

-Pitié, allumer une lampe… j'étouffe… laissez moi partir…

Un silence assourdissant entrechoqué des sanglots de Spencer l'étrangla encore un peu plus.

-J'arrive plus à respirer ! J'AI PEUR !!

Spencer se mit à hurler, il se contorsionna encore plus, sentant l'oxygène lui manquer. Même s'il se disait que c'était psychologique, il n'arrivait pas à ce maîtriser.

-OÙ EST JJ ? LAISSEZ-NOUS PARTIR !

Soudain, une main osseuse et rêche, s'abattit sur sa bouche, Spencer sursauta et n'osa plus bouger. L'homme qui était maintenant derrière lui, lui susurra :

-Tu as peur de quoi ? De qui ? De moi ? Ou de la mort ? Tu sais, moi et le trépas, sommes presque égaux…

L'homme se mit à ricaner, tandis que Reid se remit à supplier.

-Non… Pitié… non…

La main glissa sur son visage, pour à nouveau se fondre dans l'obscurité. Il entendit les pas de l'homme s'éloigner, ainsi que la petite lumière vacillante… Spencer se remit à hurler : il ne voulait pas être seul dans le noir.

-NE ME LAISSEZ PAS ! JE FERAIS TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ! NOOON !

Il entendit une porte se refermer et le noir complet envahit à nouveau la pièce. Spencer eut beau crier encore pendant plus d'une heure, personne ne vint…

Il savait que ce noir qui l'entourait, ne serait pas comparable à celui de la mort qui l'emporterait… quand l'homme reviendrait dans cette même pièce…

… A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Un râle rauque, un sifflement, des frottement, de temps en temps les pas étouffés d'un rat qui voyageait dans l'obscurité pour musique, le froid : des centaines d'aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans les pores de sa peau blanche et délicate pour tenue de bal et un sol froid et rugueux comme piste de danse… J.J tentait de se concentrer sur chaque détail pour pouvoir se situer, mais l'épais brouillard opaque de l'air qui l'entourait ne la laissait pas deviner grand-chose... Elle craqua enfin et se mit à sangloter… Elle avait entendu, il y a de cela une heure -peut-être moins, peut-être plus : elle n'avait plus les notions de temps - Spencer hurler à plusieurs reprises. Ses larmes s'échouaient sur le bâillon que le tueur lui avait mis… Elle ne se rendait pas compte que ce bâillon, telle une bouée, la raccrochait à la vie… En effet, l'homme tapi dans un coin de la pièce l'aurait aussitôt abattue si elle avait prononcé un mot... Son corps entier était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables et ses muscles raidis lui faisaient mal… Soudain, le murmure rauque s'arrêta… Elle était tellement habituée à ce bruit que le vide que provoquait l'absence de se dernier sonnait comme un système d'alarme dans sa tête. Elle sentit quelqu'un bouger derrière elle et une voix s'éleva sur sa droite :

-Manipulatrice… demain soir, je te tuerais… quoi qu'il arrive… T'as compris ?

J.J, horrifiée, ne bougea plus et se retint de respirer pendant quelques secondes… Une énorme main jaillit de l'obscurité et la frappa violement à la tête.

-J'TAI PARLE !!!

Elle recommença à sangloter et acquiesça de toutes ses forces en gémissant des paroles qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. L'homme se rapprocha d'elle et bientôt elle put sentir l'odeur nauséabonde de son haleine. Il lui parla doucement :

-Tu sais… Hotch… il me l'a fait connaître, cette pétasse… elle m'a pompé tout… aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais tout lui prendre… c'est de sa faute…

Ce fut comme une onde, un tremblement dans l'air, J.J sentit la vague arrivée et mordit sur son bâillon prévoyant le raz-de-marée. L'homme hurla à quelques centimètres de son visage :

-C'EST SA FAUTE ! IL M'A TOUT PRIS !!!!

Elle reçut un poing aussi dur que de l'acier trempé sur la pommette droite, elle se mit à supplier et à pleurer de plus belle… L'homme semblait satisfait de l'entendre gémir et grogner à travers le morceau de tissus sale et noir de crasse qu'il lui avait mis dans la bouche. Il se mit à ricaner :

-Ne pleure pas ma belle… Je te promets que tu deviendras célèbre… on sera célèbre… Ton corps, sera tellement mutilé que même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus… et moi, tout le monde ne me prendra plus pour rien… Je serais le plus grand tueur… pas l'incapable comme elle le disait si souvent…

L'homme reprit une respiration plus calme, comme s'il prenait les sanglots de J.J pour une berceuse… A côté, une autre voix s'éleva : celle de Reid. Il criait des choses que les murs ne voulaient apparemment pas répéter, car ceux-ci ne laissaient entendre que des bruits lointains… Jennifer sentit le tueur sourire, même si elle ne voyait rien, ce dernier prit enfin la parole :

-Vois le bon côté des choses, salopes… Au moins quand il sera mort, il ne beuglera plus… et tu pourras dormir.

Il ricana et J.J entendit ses pas s'éloigner vers l'endroit où émanaient les paroles de Reid. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et les cris de Spencer lui vinrent aux oreilles… et au cœur.

-TUEZ-MOI, SI CA VOUS AMUSE, MAIS LAISSEZ LA ! PITIE !

La porte se referma… Les rats se remirent à passer, le sifflement du vent sur la maison se remit à gémir, le froid de la solitude l'envahit à nouveau… Seul le murmure n'était plus là… la seule chose qui le remplaçait c'était les éclats de voix lointains de ceux qui étaient à côté… Elle avait tellement peur.

Près de 5 heures… Il ne les avait plus vu depuis 5 heures… Avait-ils été enlevés de suite ? Peut-être… Dans quel but ? Aucune idée. Le tueur s'en prenait-il réellement à tous ceux de l'équipe ? Ou alors visait-il quelqu'un en particulier. Et si ce quelqu'un c'était lui-même… Et s'il avait laissé son arme à Reid… aurait-il pu se défendre ? Gideon n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sans réponse, des questions qui le rendaient toutes si coupable… Il jeta un regard vide sur les policiers qui s'évertuaient à organiser les recherches… Mais il le savait : il n'y aurait aucun résultat. Il se retourna et regarda Morgan, le visage décomposé, qui n'avait plus de larmes à verser, Elle, sa pâleur faisant ressortir encore plus ses yeux noisettes, se rongeait les ongles en regardant pas la fenêtre et Hotch silencieux et plus renfermé que jamais était assis à la table. Ils n'avaient rien. Laissant les questions et le désespoir s'insinuer à nouveau en lui,il fut brusquement sortit de ce trou noir par un policier assez fort qui entra comme une bombe dans la pièce et leur dit d'une voix fluette :

-Messieurs ! Nos agents ont trouvé ceci dans une poubelle : c'était des lettres adressées à votre collègue…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Gideon lui arracha le petit paquet des mains. Il y avait 4 lettres… Trois d'entre elles avaient été brûlées, rendues illisibles. Devant le regard perplexe de Gideon, le policer qui luisait tellement que c'était limite si Gideon ne pouvait pas voir son reflet sur son front graisseux expliqua d'une voix gênée :

-Des gamins… ils avaient mis le feu à la poubelle dans laquelle se trouvait ces lettres et…

Jason le coupa comme s'il n'existait pas et fit avec une pointe d'espoir :

-Il y en a une qui est intacte…

Le policier vexé qu'on ne le félicite pas pour son excellent travail, sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, les agents trop captivés par la preuve inestimable qui se trouvait dans les mains de Gideon n'y firent même pas attention. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et se mit à lire d'une voix fébrile :

« Cher ami,  
Tu as succombé, honte à toi ! Comme moi, tu t'es fait manipuler… mais Aaron l'a aidée à m'avoir… Toi tu t'es jeté dans le gouffre ! Tu es pourtant intelligent! Mais comment pourrais-tu t'en sortir sans moi ? Il faut que je te délivre de ce mal ! Il faut la faire souffrir comme elle aurait voulu te faire souffrir !

J'espère que nous sommes amis et que nous nous rencontrerons d'ici peu !  
A bientôt! »

Un silence lourd de questions et de suppositions s'installa parmi eux. Ce fut comme si les agents étaient aimantés par Hotch : ils se retournèrent tous vers lui. Ce dernier semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Aaron murmura de sa voix grave :

-Ce… Ce n'est pas possible… qui est-ce…

Le pauvre si sûr de lui, avait perdu ses ailes et sa prestance, brûlées comme les autres lettres. Morgan prit alors la parole, l'excitation de sa voix trahissait son anxiété :

-Hotch ! Réfléchissez à quelqu'un qui vous déteste…

Elle le coupa et d'un air songeur :

-On dirait qu'il parle d'une femme… avez-vous un jour poussé un de vos amis vers une femme ?

Aaron prit un air hébété et balbutia :

-Oui… Oui, enfin… une fois… Le type s'appelait Arnold Kingst… Je l'ai présenté à la sœur de ma femme. Ils se sont mariés, leur couple a duré 5 ans, puis ils ont divorcé il y a 3 ans…

Gideon sentit un malaise assez profond chez Hotch, il lui dit alors, pour le pousser à leur dire tout :

-Et ?!

Hotch baissa les yeux :

-Ce type avait de graves problèmes psychologiques… Il m'a harcelé pendant des mois pour « ce que je lui avais fait »…

Derek s'approcha d'Hotch et tenta de le rassurer :

-On va le coincer… ce n'est pas de votre faute de toute manière…

Hotch acquiesça, puis, reprenant un air autoritaire, il leur dit d'appeler Garcia pour qu'elle lance une recherche sur Arnold. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard… car il savait que sinon, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner… puis regardant ses collègues s'affairer… il pensa amèrement : eux non plus.


	8. Chapter 8

La porte grinça, mais il ne l'entendit pas, il criait bien plus fort, recouvrant même les pas d'Arnold

La porte grinça, mais il ne l'entendit pas, il criait bien plus fort, recouvrant même les pas d'Arnold.

-LAISSEZ-LA, ESPECE DE …

Un violent coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir à cause de l'obscurité et de ses propres cris, le percuta au niveau de la nuque, un autre le suivit, mais cette fois, c'est l'estomac qui fut projeté contre les parois de son propre corps… La douleur était intense, comme le silence qui venait d'alourdir la pièce. Spencer suffoquait ; il sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de son menton, il ne savait pas si c'était du sang, de la salive, ou les deux… Arnold prit son visage entre sa main droite et Reid put sentir son souffle parcourir ses cheveux, sa nuque et s'arrêter vers ses oreilles.

-Tu es bête… c'est une salope… tu te fais avoir…

Il fit une pause, le temps que Reid reprenne un peu ses esprits pour l'écouter.

-Tu sais que je t'aimais bien…

Pour accompagner sa parole, il glissa lentement sa main libre sur la cuisse droite du jeune agent. Il était doux, presque sensuel. Spencer produisit un gémissement pitoyable. L'homme se mit à hurler :

-MAIS POURQUOI CONTINUES-TU À L'AIMER !! POURQUOI AS-TU COUCHE AVEC ELLE, MALGRE MES AVERTISSEMENTS ?

Il rejeta le visage de Reid et lui cracha dessus. Spencer se remit à pleurer.

-Al…lumez au moins la… lumière, s'il vous plaît…

Il entendait l'homme marcher autour de lui, lentement, comme un vautour le ferait avec un cadavre décharné. L'homme répondit d'une voix étonnamment calme :

-Jusqu'où irais-tu pour avoir de la lumière ?

Reid recommençait à trembler : lui dire « n'importe où » était sans doute une erreur. Paniqué, il ne savait que répondre et le temps, comme l'obscurité, le pressait.

-Je… je… ne sais pas… j'ai peur…

Ses larmes semblaient couler dans sa voix qui était chevrotante. Le tueur reprit son visage entre ses doigts d'acier et se mit à serrer, très fort, en plaçant ses doigts aux jointures de la mâchoire de sa victime.

-TU NE SAIS PAS ?!

Spencer, toujours solidement attacher se mit à se contorsionner sur sa chaise tendit que sa mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher.

-STOP ! NON ! VOUS M'FAITES MAL ! PITIE !

L'homme serra de plus belle et s'assit sur les jambes de Reid pour l'empêcher de trop gigoter, un léger craquement se fit entendre.

-On y est presque… c'était trop dur de répondre, hein ?… alors je te laisse une DEUXIEME chance… jusqu'où irais-tu pour avoir de la lumière ?

La lumière… justement, il en voyait danser devant ses yeux, des petits flashs rythmés par la douleur atroce que le psychopathe lui faisait endurer.

-N'IMPORTE OU !

Il l'avait hurlé, il s'en était même arraché la gorge et les poumons… Arnold le lâcha, sans pour autant se relever du siège peu confortable que lui faisaient les jambes de Spencer, et il ricana.

-N'importe où ? Vraiment ?...

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis sur la bouche. Reid n'aurait pu le repousser, ficelé comme il l'était.

-Dis que t'aime ça…

Spencer répondit d'une voix très faible :

-J'aime ça… je peux avoir… de la lumière…

Sa mâchoire lui faisait horriblement mal, tout comme ses baisers qui le brûlaient… Il avait l'impression que ce type voulait lui prendre tout, y compris sa dignité.

L'homme n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre et se mit à détacher sa chemise, assez lentement, pour que Spencer panique. Le jeune agent sentit son cœur s'emballer encore plus, il était sûr qu'il venait de franchir le record du monde du rythme cardiaque le plus élevé.

-Non ! Non ! Pas ça… !

Il ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme mais l'imagina bien faire une moue enfantine.

-Oooh… pourquoi… ? Elle, elle a bien pu…

Il se releva brusquement.

-QUOI ! TU PENSES QU'ELLE EST MIEUX QUE MOI ?

Spencer murmura un faible « non », car il savait que rien n'empêcherait la cavalcade de coups qui allaient s'abattre sur lui… mais bizarrement, l'homme ne le frappa pas. Il sortit, sans que Reid ne le remarque, et en le laissant, évidemment, dans le noir.

Un écran. Un espoir naissant. Tous attendaient le résultat de la recherche de Garcia. Ils suivaient tous avec une grande impatience ses doigts qui pianotaient sur le clavier. Enfin, la voix de l'informaticienne augmenta encore l'anxiété des agents.

-J'ai trouvé ! Arnold Kingst habite à Richmond depuis près d'un an…

Hotch fit, aussi bien pour lui-même que pour les autres :

-Ca correspond… ça ne fait que 10 mois que le tueur sévit ici...

Garcia, dont l'angoisse lui tordait la voix, continua :

-Donc, il habite Evergren Street, n° 986… Il est chauffeur de taxi, mais viens juste de démissionner. Il y a eu quelques plaintes contre lui : 3 de vous, monsieur, et 4 de jeunes femmes qu'il aurait verbalement agressé.

Gideon murmura :

-Elles étaient blondes…

Garcia, dont on voyait l'image sur l'écran acquiesça silencieusement et conclut :

-Retrouvez les vite, s'il vous plaît.

Les agents arrivèrent rapidement au domicile de Kingst. Aaron regarda avec suspicion son équipe : si jamais Arnold avait fait du mal à Reid ou JJ, ils risquaient de commettre un meurtre commun, une bavure commune. Malgré tout, il ne dit rien pour les en empêcher. Sûrement avait-il, dans le fond, envie de voir cette ordure mourir. Il leva son bras et un agent défonça la porte, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la maison. La sueur perlait sur le front d'Hotch, il prit une petite pièce à droite : le salon. Rien. Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine où Morgan secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance, il entendit ensuite plusieurs « R.A.S ». provenant de l'étage supérieur. Le désespoir l'envahit, le noyant dans un flot de pensées sombres… Et si Reid et JJ étaient, en ce moment même, en train de se décomposer au soleil dans une des ruelles de Richmond ? Elle entra dans la cuisine avec un morceau de papier entre ses doigts gantés.

-J'ai retrouvé ça…

Gideon qui la suivait lui arracha des doigts et lut :

-« Aaron, je savais que tu viendrais… mais je ne suis pas assez bête pour les garder ici… Il va falloir que tu creuses un peu plus… Il fait si noir par ici.

Arnold »

Hotch s'assit sur une chaise et étala enfin ce sentiment qui l'avait pris quelques secondes auparavant.

-Nous ne les retrouverons jamais…

Morgan, Elle et Gideon ne protestèrent pas. Hotch repensa un peu à la lettre.

-Spencer a peur du noir, vraiment peur.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Parfois, le désespoir broie autant que la mort. Il s'insinue partout et rend toutes choses vaines, impossibles... Il paralyse les cœurs les plus vaillants, il s'empare de tout ce qui est beau, de tout ce qui pousse à vivre. Le désespoir est même sans doute pire, car tout ce qu'il prend, nous pouvons le sentir s'enfuir de nous, nous pouvons en souffrir. La mort a l'avantage d'être paisible et de laisser la douleur pour les autres.

Dans son beau costume noir, Aaron se sentait impuissant. Tant d'années de profilage pour en arriver là. Seul face au destin, il allait devoir attendre désespérément la mort de deux collègues, de deux amis. Il lança un regard au reste de l'équipe... Elle se balançait légèrement sur ses pieds, appuyée contre la table en désordre d'Arnold, Morgan avait les yeux dans le vague assis sur une chaise bancale et Gideon n'avait jamais été aussi absent qu'en ce moment. Ils n'avaient rien. Il se leva d'un coup de sa propre chaise, prêt à retourner encore une fois cette pièce terriblement vide de sens, vide d'indices. Il avait presque l'air d'un chien fou enfermé dans une cage. La voix de Morgan résonna dans ses oreilles :

-Ca ne sert à rien, Hotch, on a déjà fouillé.

Il sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux pourtant si secs d'habitude.

-Et... Et Garcia ?... Elle a bien vérifié qu'il n'avait pas... un autre domicile ?

Question stupide, évidemment. Ils y seraient déjà si la réponse était positive. Le silence rompit sa question, personne ne prit la peine de faire écho à sa phrase. Elle sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

-Et si... et si... Si le lieu qu'il utilise pour le moment appartenait à une victime ?... Je veux dire... Garcia pourrait toujours vérifier s'il n'y a pas eu une disparition étrange, une personne habitant dans des lieux reculés, évidemment et si possible dans les bois. N'a-t-on pas retrouvé des résidus de pins sous les ongles du couple ?

Mais le pire dans le désespoir c'est de voir une lueur... La folie peut s'emparer de vous comme une flamme embraserait un fétu de paille. Tous se remirent en action, sortant d'une accablante inertie. Morgan téléphona immédiatement à Garcia...

Le noir avait envahit la moindre de ses pensées. Il flottait plus loin distant des évènements. La rage tenaillait ses poings liés. Un cri, quelque chose racle le sol... Ca se rapproche. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, le tueur tirait derrière lui la chaise de JJ. La réalité le frappa à nouveau de plein fouet et il fut pris d'un spasme. Il portait avec lui une petite lampe à huile, Spencer put le détailler, enfin. Il était assez petit, chauve et arborait un visage impassible. Il portait un pull en laine, un pantalon kaki et des chaussures de marche. Il était banal...

-Ne lui faites... pas de mal... !

Le psychopathe ne répondit pas et posta la chaise en face de la sienne. Jennifer semblait mal en point et totalement paniquée... Reflet féminin de ce à quoi il devait ressembler. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Il était trop concentré à observer son visage si délicat altéré par les coups et la peur pour remarquer que l'homme avait décroché un fusil de chasse et un long couteau. Il semblait terriblement calme après la folie qui l'avait pris il y a quelques heures à peine. Le silence était entrecoupé par l'interminable sanglot de la jeune femme. Le tueur prit enfin la parole :

-C'est le soir.

Il se tourna doucement vers Jennifer et sourit un moment... Pas de joie, pas de tristesse, juste un sourire qui annonçait la fin.

-Tu choisis : soit tu restes et je te tue, soit tu pars et je le tue… Donc, soit tu sauves ta peau soit la sienne.

Il fit quelques pas et ouvrit la porte de la cabane... Un vent humide et froid piqua leur peau. Une odeur forte de pin envahit le petit espace confiné dans lequel ils se trouvaient. S'ils n'avaient pas été tellement consumés par les tortures et la peur, sans doute auraient-ils hurlé d'un même cœur en entendant cet ultimatum... mais aucun d'eux ne réagit vraiment. La jeune femme ne s'arrête pas de pleurer comme si les mots ne voulaient pas atteindre sa conscience, pour lui épargner ce choix. L'homme poussa un juron, l'attrapa sous les yeux de Spencer qui lui lançait un regard absent et à la fois colérique. Quelque chose semblait brisé, en lui. Le tueur se mit à la secouer et à la frapper.

-CONNASSE ! Tu m'as entendu ?! Si tu ne choisis pas... Je vous égorge tous les deux...

Un rire dément se fit entendre dans la pièce : Spencer était secoué de tremblements nerveux et n'arrivait plus à se ravoir. L'homme pris au dépourvu par cette réaction fixa le jeune homme qui s'esclaffait.

-Vous... vous allez quand même nous tuer tout les deux... Pourquoi tant de mascarade ?... C'est stupide, grotesque... Amusant, ceci dit.

Jennifer, comme sortie d'un mauvais rêve et toujours dans les bras du tortionnaire, se mit à crier et à supplier les deux à la fois.

-Spencer ! Tais-toi ! Pitié, ne me demandez pas ça... Pitié... !

L'homme fixa encore un instant Spencer avec un air mauvais.

-Ta peau de bâtarde ou la sienne ? Lui... Il aurait vite fait son choix, j'ai l'impression...

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Je n'en sais rien... Je n'en sais rien...

Spencer soupira d'une façon presque indécente avant d'annoncer :

-Tuez-moi...

Le psychopathe lui-même ne semblait plus trop comprendre la situation. Jennifer acquiesçait pitoyablement à cette phrase, laissant tomber Spencer. Il détacha la jeune femme et la jeta au sol sans lâcher des yeux Reid qui semblait totalement différent. Des échardes rentrèrent dans les paumes de la jeune femme mais elle ne cria pas... Elle était tellement horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'accepter, tellement abasourdie par la tournure des évènements et tellement étonnée du comportement de Reid qu'elle resta un moment inerte, là. Un léger courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce et caressa son visage : en moins d'une seconde, la nécessité de s'enfuir lui apparut. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et se mit à courir. A peine eut-elle franchit la porte, le cœur battant, le ventre littéralement retourné que ses jambes la lâchèrent... Elle se releva de suite et se remit à courir. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé... Pourquoi il l'avait laissé partir. Elle était à une vingtaine de mètres de la cabane et s'enfonçait dans des bois encore plus sombre que le ciel couvert quand elle entendit des pas la suivre. La peur s'emparât d'elle : ce fou n'allait évidemment pas la laisser partir ainsi... Il venait la tuer. Elle tenta de courir plus vite, les branches la griffaient, les buissons l'empêchaient d'avancer, les feuillages occultaient le peu de lumière et elle se prenait la plupart des arbres. Un souffle rapide la suivait. Elle poussa un petit gémissement. Une main lui attrapa soudainement le bras, elle cria, sentant d'avance la douleur qui allait venir, avant qu'une main se plaque sur sa bouche. Spencer. Un décompte mortel s'élevait d'une cabane, à plus d'une centaine de mètres d'eux. Le jeune homme qui la tenait sourit d'une façon étrange.

-Chuuut... Je ne le laisserai pas vous faire de mal, ni à toi, ni à lui.

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

Des bruits frénétiques et rapides résonnaient dans une salle ronronnant d'ordinateurs. Tous les dossiers de l'Etat étaient fouillés par ses doigts habiles qui tapaient sans relâche sur un clavier qui n'avait qu'un mois mais dont les touches s'effaçaient déjà.

Son regard fuyait d'un écran à l'autre, à la quête d'une nouvelle, une seule pour sauver ses chéris. Elle commençait à transpirer. Rien, toujours rien. Un bip engageant tinta à sa droite et elle se retourna vivement, manquant de basculer avec son siège.

_Parfait._

Fébrile, elle rappela son patron.

-Hotch ? J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Je suis la meilleure...

Il la coupa vivement d'une voix rendue rauque par l'angoisse.

-Va droit au but !

Elle trembla légèrement se rendant compte de sa stupide fierté.

-Euh... J'ai trouvé le dossier d'un type, un certain _Philip Jespars_. Il a été retrouvé mort -assassiné- en lisière de forêt environ 72 heures après son décès. Ils n'ont aucun suspect mais ont trouvé des cheveux blonds sur le corps... Malheureusement l'ADN était trop abimé pour qu'on sache à qui ils appartenaient... Ce type possédait une maison au cœur de la forêt... mais n'ayant pas d'héritiers, ses biens ont été remis à l'Etat... La maison est à l'abandon... Je vous envoie tout de suite les coordonnées.

Elle frémissait d'excitation et de peur. Elle entendit la voix de Morgan, cette voix suave et si... mâle.

-Garcia... Tu es la _meilleure_.

Une tonalité régulière suivi cette annonce. Elle prit son stylo couvert de plumes roses, appuya sur une touche de son téléphone et sourit.

-Ca je le sais, mon ange.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils retrouveraient Reid et JJ à temps.

------------------------------------------

La route tortueuse filait entre les arbres qui se penchaient vers les voitures et s'enfonçait vers le centre de la forêt. La peur et la culpabilité au ventre, Hotch conduisait rapidement. Le silence dans l'habitacle de la voiture était pesant. Mais personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Ils craignaient tous de craquer sous la pression.

Le voyage prit fin. Ils sortirent tous, aperçurent un sinistre chalet plongé dans l'obscurité. Ils s'en approchèrent à pas mesurés, retenant leur respiration erratique. Hotch fit un léger signe et tous pénétrèrent dans la maison, Jason en premier... Aaron sentait que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à leurs agents, il serait le premier à descendre l'Unsub... Déjà, il avait perdu sa nièce... Si maintenant il perdait Spencer, ce seconde fils pour lui, il ne pourrait pas pardonner le coupable.

Il chassa toutes ses pensées et se concentra sur l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient. Les pièces avaient été vidées... sans doute par l'Etat. Seules deux chaises abandonnées sommeillaient dans la pièce froide et noire. Il déclina le rayon lumineux de sa torche et remarqua du sang à terre... Des gouttes qui partaient vers la porte. C'était le bon endroit... mais il avait été déserté.

-Il n'y a aura personne ici. Ils sont... sortis...

Un frisson secoua son corps. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils dehors poursuivis par ce malade ? Malade qui lui en voulait à lui... _A lui seul_. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre pour ravaler sa culpabilité.

Morgan prit enfin la parole.

-On va tenter de suivre leurs traces... Si on les perd, on se sépare... Peut-être arriverons-nous à temps...

Son ton n'était pas plus convaincu que ses collègues. Ils obéirent, cependant et sortirent. Aaron fixa le ciel, implorant quelques divinités qui n'existaient pas... mais dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment. Il courut avec les autres, suivant les traces de trois personnes. Sa gorge était serrée. Il était attentif à tous les bruits, tous les gémissements, tous les craquements. Il courait, giflé par les branches basses et griffé par les buissons épineux. Mais il n'avait pas mal. Il entraperçut une clairière devant eux... Il vit une forme blanche, tremblante, à terre. Ses jambes, sans qu'il ne l'ait demandé, se mirent à détaler encore plus vite. Il arriva enfin dans cette clairière. Jennifer se tenait en boule, comme brisée par la douleur.

Elle était couverte de sang et pleurait.

Il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle, inquiet de la savoir peut-être blessée. Il toucha sa peau glacée... Elle sursauta et releva vers lui un visage tuméfié et couvert de larmes. A par ça, elle n'avait pas l'air blessée. Elle gémit un peu et prononça quelques syllabes de ses lèvres sèches et fendues.

-Spe... Spencer...

La peur étreignit Hotch. Les autres membres de l'équipe se tenaient en cercle derrière eux, figés dans l'attente de la suite.

-Où est-il, JJ ?!

Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

-P... par là...

Elle désigna sa droite... Hotch se remit à courir, laissant Elle réconforter la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas blessée... Donc, ce sang provenait sans doute de... Il n'osa pas imaginer. Il vit enfin un corps allongé devant lui, à une dizaine de mètres... Il ralentit, sortit son arme, prêt à descendre cet enfoiré d'Arnold. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues : Spencer était-il en vie ? Vu tout le sang... non. Il s'approcha encore et eut un haut-le-cœur. Le crâne du mort était littéralement explosé. Il y avait des débris d'os et de cervelle qui maculait le corps et les alentours.

-Spenc...

Sa voix s'étrangla lorsqu'il remarqua que ce corps était bien trop gros pour appartenir à son agent. Jason arriva à ses côtés, essoufflé. Une ombre bougeait à droite du corps. Une ombre ensanglantée qui se balançait au rythme du vent froid.

Spencer, un sourire aux lèvres regardait l'homme qu'il avait tué. Jason s'avança vers lui, posa une main sur son épaule, pour le réconforter et, pour le désarmer, il prit la pierre écarlate qu'il tenait fermement dans sa fine main osseuse. Aaron lut dans les yeux du vieux profiler une sorte de reconnaissance. Spencer avait tué le monstre à sa place.

Le jeune homme se gratta le menton en tremblant. Il semblait fou... ou en manque. Il semblait heureux, aussi. Une voix s'éleva de sa gorge, suivie d'un long rire.

-Je les ai protégés... Je les ai protégés...

Son corps se raidit et il tomba en avant, vidé de toutes ses forces. Hotch le rattrapa promptement et lança un regard effrayé à Jason qui semblait fier de son agent. Agent bon pour des années de thérapie... Il se sentait à nouveau coupable... Reid était malade depuis un moment, il n'avait rien vu... et il avait même laissé Arnold l'enlever. Deux énormes erreurs. Il soupira et son souffle léger s'envola dans l'air cristallin de la nuit, tandis que Jason caressait doucement la tête poisseuse de Spencer.

Le mal semblait avoir déteint sur eux... La folie... et la vengeance. Amies d'enfance, amies intimes et destructrices.

Aaron regarda encore une fois le carnage et ses deux amis et collègues, paisibles, monstrueusement heureux.

« _Une question m'obsède... Suis-je fous, ou est-ce les autres qui le sont ? »_

_Albert Einstein. _

**Fin.**


End file.
